Shinobi Pokémon Journey
by Avain1991
Summary: Tsunade in order to keep Naruto safe from the Akatsuki sends him and the Konoha 11 on a journey...only it leads them all to a world of adventure and travel they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

This story idea just hit me one night while working on my other Pokemon cross story and decided to give it a go. This story takes place after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc so don't expect to see much of Lord Emo. Remember if it's not OC I don't own it.

* * *

Shinobi Pokémon Journey

Chapter One

"I have a long term mission for all of you." Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage said looking at the eleven people in front of her.

"What is it Baa-chan?!" An over excited blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit asked however the paper weight that hit his face was enough to calm him down.

"Anyway…" Tsunade continued with a twitching eyebrow and a tick mark on her forehead at the age comment. "…recently our scouts have discovered a place far to the East of the Elemental Nations that is said to contain many strange and wonderful things. From what Jiraiya was able to gather the creatures all seem able to use different Elements for powers."

"Like Jutsu?" Shikamaru Nara asked the Hokage who nodded.

"Seemingly so. According to Jiraiya the entire place is split into five different regions with these creatures on them. Each of you will travel a region in teams of two and one team of three traveling each region to learn about these creatures." Tsunade said.

"Won't we stand out doing this?" Neji Hyuga asked looking at Tsunade who shook her head.

"No. According to information gathered most of the people of these regions travel them from the time they reach 12 to 13 years of age."

"So traveling and studying these creatures is like a rite of passage?" Tenten asked.

"Close. Each team will travel to a different region where they will make contact with a person of importance. Once there they will give you the rest of your mission in more detail as well as explain what your goals will be. Once that is explained your objectives are up to you. You've completed the mission once you've finished your goal. Once that is done each team will meet up again and discuss whether they wish to come home or change the regions they were traveling in. This may happen until you've traveled all five regions separately at which time you must return home. Any questions before I continue?" Tsunade asked and nodded at the pink haired Sakura Haruno.

"What about money and supplies?"

"We will give you enough supplies to last you for a time this will include sleeping bags, food, as well as other vital needs. However during your travels you cannot carry any Shinobi weapon or tool…the place you are going to doesn't need to know all about our nation." Naruto almost grumbled when he heard that but kept it in barely.

"As for money you'll be supplied that when you arrive at your designated region where the currency usage will be explained to you as well. Any other questions?"

"How do we check in?" Shikamaru asked.

"You won't be able to until after you all meet up. After words Naruto is to summon one of the messenger toads to bring me your reports all at once." Tsunade said making the group nod in understanding.

"Now since there doesn't seem to be any other questions it's time to tell you who you will be working with and where you will be going. Team One will consist of Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga you two are headed to the Kanto region where you will meet a Professor Oak." Sakura and Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Team Two will consist of Rock Lee and Choji Akimichi you two are headed to the Johto Region near Kanto where you will meet with a Professor Elm." The two nodded in understanding.

"Team Three will consist of Tenten and Neji Hyuga you two are going to the Unova region where you'll meet with Professor Juniper." The two teammates nodded in understanding.

"Team Four will be Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka you two will travel to the Hoenn region and meet with a Professor Birch." Kiba and Akamaru his Ninken partner cheered together while Shino stayed silent but nodded.

"Finally Team Five will be Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka. You three are on your way to the Sinnoh region where you're to meet with Professor Rowan."

"How are we gonna get to these places?"

Kiba asked "There's a small travelers area in-between all the regions." Tsunade said showing them a map of a large area five in different colors while she pointed to a tiny island. "From here the teams will split up and head to their regions via boat where you will land in the city where you will meet the Professors or fine the roads that lead to their locations. Lee, Choji you two will need this most I've learned that Professor Elm can be a bit…scatter brained about anything not involving his work." Tsunade explained making everyone nod in understanding.

"You leave for Wave Country in an hour." Tsunade motioned towards the wall where eleven backpack where waiting for them. "Also once you've landed secure yourselves different clothing. This is to better blend in with the area. Naruto this means less orange!" Tsunade said in her Hokage voice showing that it wasn't a suggestion. The blond almost groaned again but once more kept silent he knew that his jump suit was more for Shinobi matters anyway so he let it drop.

"See you all in a year or five depending on your choices." Tsunade said letting them know they had been dismissed before they all left grabbing a pack as they went. Once they were gone Tsunade sighed "Are you sure this was for the best?" she asked seemingly to no one before a man wearing red and olive colored clothing with long spiky white hair appeared at the window.

"Right now Naruto isn't ready to handle anything like the dangers he'll face. This mission will keep him hidden and safe for as long as possible." Jiraiya of the Sannin said making his teammate sigh as she rested her head on her hands.

"How will he get any stronger hidden away?"

Tsunade asked "You only said they couldn't take Shinobi tools not Shinobi scrolls…I plan to give him a few including one on Taijutsu so he gets rid of that brawler style of his. And I plan to tell him the secret to his Shadow Clone Jutsu. I had planned to make him work that out himself but…he needs to know it." Tsunade smiled and nodded as she grabbed a few scrolls for Sakura before she sent messages to the families of those expected to go.

Soon the Konoha 11…as they were dubbed…met at the gate all of them surprised to see both their sensei and members of their family. Jiraiya spoke first "Since all of you are going to be gone you're gonna have to be responsible for your own training in that time. All of you will be given scrolls of different Jutsu or styles you need to work on. First though is this." Jiraiya said motioning to Kakashi Hatake who nodded and held up eleven pieces of grey paper.

"What's that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked "This Naruto is called Chakra Paper. It's used to help Shinobi learn their Chakra nature showing them which elemental Jutsu is going to be the easiest for them to learn." Kakashi explained in his slightly lazy tone.

"How does it work?" Surprisingly it was Shikamaru who asked this question instead of Naruto.

"When you channel chakra through the paper it will react to the different natures. If you have fire it'll burn, water it'll become soggy, earth it'll crumble into dust, lightning it'll crumple in on itself, and finally wind makes it cut in half." Kakashi said before taking out a spare piece and showing them by channeling chakra into it making it crumple in on itself.

"I am a Lightning type…however that doesn't mean I can't learn to use other Nature types like the Fire, Earth, and Water Jutsu I use."

"Is it possible to have more than one nature?" Shikamaru asked again making Kakashi look thoughtful.

"It's not unheard off but rare unless the person has a sub-element Kekki Genki."

"Sub-element?" Naruto asked his head turned in confusion.

"Like Haku in Wave who could use Wind and Water Chakra to create Ice." Kakashi said making Naruto nod in understanding.

"Is there stronger Elements among the five?" Neji asked since the Academy never taught them and their Sensei was a Taijutsu only person.

"All the elements are strong against another and weak against a different one. For example my Lightning Chakra is strong against Earth Nature Jutsu however it's weak against Wind Jutsu. Fire is weak against Water but strong against Wind. Water is weak against Earth but Strong against Fire. Earth is Strong against Water but weak against Lightning. Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire." Kakashi said.

"It's a cycle." Sakura said making Kakashi nod as Kurenai held up the Elemental wheel showing off what Kakashi had just explained.

"Correct Sakura. All of you are going to test for your element and learn to harness it on your trip." Kakashi said handing out the paper.

"Troublesome…but alright." Shikamaru said going first instantly his paper turned to dust.

"That's Earth For Shikamaru so you'll need this." Kakashi said handing him a scroll on the exercises needed to master Earth Nature Chakra. This went on with Kiba and Neji needing fire scrolls, Sakura and Hinata needing water scrolls, Choji joined Shikamaru in needing an Earth scroll, while Ino surprised everyone by needing a lightning scroll.

"Here I was beginning to think I wouldn't see my element." Kakashi said with an eye smile before handing Ino the scroll his father had left for him on handling lightning chakra.

"Next Naruto's turn." Naruto nodded before he channeled chakra into the paper everyone was shocked as it first split in half, but the two halves are what surprised everyone most.

One half turned soggy while the other crumpled into a ball "Well, well Naruto once again shows that he is the most unpredictable Shinobi of Konoha. Wind, Water, and Lighting chakra natures." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

"How can I have three natures?"

Naruto asked "It's common for the Uzumaki family to have Water nature chakra so that explains that one. Wind and Lightning would have to have come from your fathers' family." Kakashi explained making Naruto look at him.

"Did you know them?"

Kakashi blinked at the question before thinking about how to answer. _"I can't tell him about his father. His mother on the other hand…"_ He thought before looking at Naruto "I knew your mother. She was good friends with my sensei her name was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto smiled but it was the gasp from Tenten that made everyone look at her.

"Kushina Uzumaki?! The Red Hot Blooded Habanero?! The Red Death of Konoha?! She's Naruto's mother?!" Kakashi blinked in surprise at the fact that one of the Rookies actually knew who he was talking about.

"You know who my mother was Tenten?"

"She's only my second favorite Kunoichi right after Tsunade-sama. She was a master of Kenjutsu using a single Katana and sometimes combining it with Water Chakra to cause more damage. She was also known to have a fiery temper as red as her hair hence the reason why she was given the first nickname…that's probably why no one ever connected you two together. She was a red head with brown eyes and you're blonde with blue eyes. Most likely you got your looks from your father."

_"But he definitely got his personality from Kushina."_ Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi thought.

"What was she like?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Actually Naruto she was a lot like you growing up. Brash, loud, and a bit of a prankster herself." Kakashi said making everyone that knew Naruto all go 'Oh' in understanding.

"So he's like that because of genetics? I always thought he was just being an idiot." Kiba said ignoring the 'Hey!' from Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled before handing Naruto two scrolls while Asuma handed him the last "Asuma-sensei why are you handing me the scroll on Wind Chakra?"

"Because including you there are two Wind Nature Chakra users in this entire village. Meaning you and me are it kid." Asuma said making Naruto blink in surprise.

"Why only us?"

"Wind Chakra isn't common here in Fire Country. As the name suggest you'd find more Fire Nature users here than any other it's the same with the other countries." Asuma explained. "This scroll is filled with everything I know about mastering Wind Chakra and using it along with weapons so you'll need these." Asuma said handing Naruto a set of trench knives like his own.

"Tsunade-sama knows that my teaching method uses these as well so she'll allow them in this case."

"What's so special about Wind chakra that I need these?" Naruto asked making Asuma smile.

"Channel chakra into that knife make it form along into the blade." He said Naruto did so as Asuma took out another knife "When I say we both throw them at the threes there." Naruto nodded in understanding before he and Asuma threw the knives.

Naruto's made it through one tree but stopped at the second one. Asuma's however traveled through two trees and stuck inside a stone "Wind Nature is also known as the Cutting Nature. You can use it to sharpen weapons and extend their reach making them deadlier. Meaning it's one of the most offensive natures of them all next to lighting the Piercing Nature."

"Piercing Nature?" Naruto asked.

"Take my Chidori for example." Kakashi said making Naruto look at him "The Lighting Chakra gathers in my hand making it so it can stab through just about anything like Sasuke did with Gaara's sand defense." he finished making Naruto nod in understanding.

"Do you have a copy for me?" Tenten asked making everyone look to see her holding up a split in half Chakra paper.

"Well I'll be damned. Three of us now." Asuma said taking out another scroll and threw it to her which she caught. "I don't have another set of Trench knives for you thought."

"That's okay." Tenten said taking out a scroll and making two Katana appear. "I've got Chakra metal weapons I can use." Tenten said before making another two weapons appear this time they were Claw blades.

"Here Naruto." Tenten said handing him one of the Katana.

"Thanks Tenten but…?"

"I figured you'd probably want to learn how to use a blade after learning that it was your mothers' specialty." Tenten explained making Naruto think about it before he nodded and used the strap on the hilt to hang the Katana on his back.

"Since these two are gonna be using weapons the rest of you can bring your Kunai and Shrunken but nothing else." Tsunade said with a sigh making the teams nod as they accepted their weapons pouches back.

"Naruto." Jiraiya said motioning him over when he stood in front of him he was handed more scrolls "Here are some Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu scrolls for you." Naruto looked at them.

"But Ero-sennin how am I gonna learn all of these?" He asked making Jiraiya want to hit him but the elder held it back…barely while the Genin wondered why Naruto called that man that.

"With the trick I'm gonna teach you about. You know those Shadow Clones you use so often?" Naruto nodded at the man's words. "The original purpose of the Jutsu was to be used as a scouting jutsu." Jiraiya explained making all the Genin blink in surprise.

"Tell you what make one right now." Naruto made the cross hand sign making a single clone appear before Jiraiya did the same and the two clones left out of hearing range.

"What was…?"

"Just wait Gaki you'll see." Jiraiya said before a few seconds later Naruto blushed up a storm.

"Ero-sennin!"

Naruto yelled out pointing at Jiraiya "What are you talking about I didn't do anything?"

"Than what was that you said about…wait?" Naruto said pausing.

"Caught on did you? Shadow clones do more than just create a physical copy of yourself…they also transfer whatever memories they've gained back to the original." Jiraiya said making Sakura, Shikamaru, and Shino jaws drop…although you couldn't see it in Shino's case.

"So what?"

Kiba asked only to get hit one the head by Sakura "Baka! That means Naruto can use them to speed up his training." the pink haired girl said making Kiba moan as he rubbed his head.

_ "Better you than me."_ Naruto thought before realizing what Sakura said "I can speed up my training?" he asked making Jiraiya nod.

"That's right Gaki. However only mental things like Chakra control, chakra mastery, and getting Jutsu down. Physical things like Taijutsu and Kenjutsu you have to do yourself." He said making Naruto nod in understanding. "Also…that Kenjutsu scroll is your mothers." Jiraiya said making Naruto look at him in surprise while Tenten once more gasped.

"My mothers'?"

"I didn't put the pieces together about who she was until after I started to remember another person who acted just like you. Once I did I was gonna tell you about her but Kakashi beat me to it so I'm left with just making sure her remaining scrolls are left to you. Including this one." Jiraiya said handing him a bright blue scroll.

"These are your mothers personal Water Jutsu she made a few herself the rest came from hers and your family." Naruto looked at the scroll now in his hand smiling at the fact that he finally had something that had to do with his parents.

"Thanks…Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said making Jiraiya blink in surprise but smile lightly before frowning.

"This is the only time you're gonna call me that isn't it?"

"Most likely…unless you give up your perverted ways before I get back." Naruto said smiling.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura finally asked making the other Genin look at Naruto as well.

"Ero-sennin here is famous for being the Yondaime's sensei…however he's also the author of those Icha, Icha books Kakashi-sensei is always reading." Naruto said making the Genin look over at said Cyclops who was reading the book a giggling at times in a way that just screamed 'Pervert'.

"Oh…really now?" Kurenai asked making in a tone of voice that all men knew it was the tone a woman gained when they were royally mad and most likely about to cause some harm.

Jiraiya looked at her and saw a dark aura gathering around her while she cracked her knuckles "Damn you Gaki." Jiraiya said before taking off Kurenai followed holding a Kunai…surprisingly a mob of angry Kunoichi joined in on the chase.

"How did that happen?"

Naruto asked wondering how the women suddenly appeared "Never question the acts of a woman Naruto…no man alive can ever understand the mind of a woman." Asuma said sagely making every guy and boy there nod in agreement and murmur "Amen." afterword.

The clan heads, Tsunade, and Kakashi gave them more scrolls. Sakura's were on Medical Ninjutsu, the other received clan scrolls to learn, while Naruto was given a scroll filled with Lightning style Jutsu for him to learn.

"When you get to Wave Tazuna will take you to the boat responsible for taking you overseas." Tsunade said making Naruto and Sakura smile since they would see their first out of village client. "Good luck to you all." Tsunade said as everyone said their final goodbyes and they all left tree jumping towards Wave.

* * *

The group made good time arriving seeing a sight that made 9 of the Konoha 11 blink in surprise "The Great Naruto Bridge? What the hell?!" Kiba called out while looking that Naruto and Sakura who shrugged.

"Our first C ranked mission was to protect the man who was building this bridge…"

"And they did one hell of a job." A gruff voice said making the group turn and see an elderly man who smiled at Naruto and Sakura "Hello again Tazuna-san." Sakura said politely.

"Hey old drunk." Naruto said making Sakura sigh but Tazuna chuckled and waved it off.

"Nice to see you two again…although where's the other one? The one with hair shaped like a ducks ass?" Naruto and Kiba both fell over laughing at the description of Sasuke's hair while both Sakura and Ino glared slightly still not fully over their Sasuke fan-girlhood.

"Troublesome. Sasuke defected to another village." Shikamaru said while he, Choji, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba looked slightly upset about the reminder. After all it had been them that were sent to retrieve Sasuke only to each be facing Jonin level opponents and Naruto to get a Chidori through his chest…twice. Needless to say any and all sense of comradeship any of the Konoha 11 had with Sasuke was dead although Sakura and Ino were still a little slow on it since they were still getting over their fan-girl ways.

"Oh…sorry to hear that. Although it wasn't really his actions that Wave remembers." Tazuna said making the group look at him while Naruto and Sakura were trying to figure out what he meant. "This bridge is named after the member of that team who reminded us all that no matter what there is no reason to give up. When you get knocked down stand back up and try again…and that heroes exists in all different shapes and sizes." Tazuna said as he rubbed the side of the bridge.

"Naruto did all that?"

Kiba asked "Yes. Along with save my daughter and grandson from being captured by thugs working for a man who was oppressing us. Because of him…my grandson smiles once more." Tazuna said as he looked at the Genin and one Chunin.

_ "Troublesome it seems working with Naruto always involves either saving people or tons of people."_ Shikamaru thought remembering the Chunin exams when Naruto had fought off Gaara even after the Suna nin turned into a giant Tanuki made of sand.

_ "If I didn't know him like I do now I never would've believed that."_ Kiba thought remembering Naruto talking about his Nindo back in their preliminary match during the Chunin exams. Neji was reminded of his fight against Naruto as well and gained a small smile remembering that it had helped him free himself from the darkness that had been growing inside of him.

Sakura smiled as well _"That mission was the one that made me realize there was more to Naruto that just being the Dead Last of our class."_ Sakura thought.

"Now…" Tazuna's voice woke everyone up from their thoughts. "…your ship won't actually be leaving till tomorrow at 6 am sharp." Tazuna said and almost laughed when he saw that everyone but Naruto was looking at him like he was nuts.

"Where are we staying till then…because I don't remember this place having a hotel?" Naruto asked making everyone blink and look at the blonde.

_ "Did he just ask a logical and helpful question?"_ Everyone asked themselves but shook it off to focus on Tazuna.

"You will be staying with me and my family…now before you two mention something about not enough room you're wrong. My standing in this village has gone up from bridge builder to mayor."

Naruto and Sakura blinked in surprise that he had first stopped them both from mentioning the fact that everyone wouldn't fit and secondly…_"Who would put this old drunk in charge of a village?"_ they asked themselves together.

"Follow me to the house. Besides Tsunami and Inari will want to see you two again at least." Tazuna said as the teams followed behind him. After a nice quiet evening in Wave the group stood before a large ship preparing for the long trip to the faraway lands.

(A/N: Imagine something like the Black Pearl but with brighter colors.) "So these are my passengers?" The teams looked to see Tazuna talking with a pale skin man wearing a long black coat with short black hair and a pair of glasses.

"This is them Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of you meet the man in charge of getting you to…wherever it is you're going to. This is Captain Kyoya Otoarai." Tazuna said making Kyoya nod his head.

"I don't take passengers often so listen up and listen well. If you want to get to your destination you're expected to do two things. First either help me and my men sail our vessel to reach it. Second if you don't want to help stay out of our way and don't cause problems. Try and create your own option results with you being thrown overboard and you'll have to swim the rest of the way, swim home, or become shark food." Kyoya said getting nods of understanding from everyone.

"Alright who here doesn't mind doing some hard labor?" Kyoya asked as Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji stepped forward.

"Alright you four will work with my men who will give you jobs and teach you how to do them. Any of you good cooks?" Kyoya asked as Ino, Hinata, and surprisingly Neji stepped forward.

"You three will report to the galley and help out there. The rest of you are to either stay in your rooms, stay out of the way, or just find a spot to sit and twiddle your thumbs I don't care which just don't cause problems. Also you…" Kyoya said pointing at Kiba who blinked in surprise before Kyoya raised his finger to Akamaru on his head. "…are to clean up any and all messes he makes on my ship! I won't have an animal dirty it any-more than the men do." Kiba nodded in understanding as the groups stepped onto the boat.

"Mori!" Kyoya called out as soon as they stepped on board making a tall tan man approach silently and look at them with a slightly board expression.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka the men and I call him Mori for short. He's in charge of the deck when myself or my first mate aren't giving orders you listen to his." Kyoya said making the workers of the group nod in understanding.

"Mori take female blondie and the two pale eyes down to Haruhi they are working for her for our trip." Mori nodded at the captains' orders and motioned the ones mentioned to follow him.

"Pinky, Panda, Lazy ass, and Creepy guy find a spot where you won't cause trouble for now." Sakura and Tenten glared at the captain for the nicknames but followed Shino and Shikamaru without speaking up.

"Alright what to do with you four? Hikaru. Kaoru." Kyoya called out making two mischievous looking red heads appear.

"Take Fatty…" Kyoya paused as he watched Naruto and Kiba hold Choji back as he yelled at Kyoya that he wasn't fat. "As I was saying take Fatty and Dog boy put them to work on the cleaning crew." The twins nodded before leading the two away Choji still angry and having no trouble letting Kyoya know it.

"Anyway Eyebrows and Shorty…" He paused as he got a glare from Naruto but when the orange wearer didn't say anything he continued "…you two will work with…" he paused again and sighed when a loud voice was heard.

"Kyoya! Wait for me!" The two boys looked to see a cloud of dust heading their way "Don't leave me here!"

"Cast off the lines before he gets on the boat!" Kyoya snapped at the crew who sped up trying to listen to the captain.

"Naruto…what do you think is going on?"

"Got me Bushy brows." Naruto said getting a sigh from Lee at the nickname wondering why everyone always pointed that out to him. As the boat slowly started to pull away Naruto and Lee watched as someone tried to struggle onto the ship.

They walked over and pulled a tall lanky looking blonde man onto the ship said man panted for air now that he could rest up "Thank you both very much I wasn't sure I was gonna make it aboard." the blonde said with a bright smile.

"Damn I thought we got away in time."

Kyoya's voice said making the three look and see the captain "Kyoya why are you always so mean to me. I mean after all I am your first mate and the man who helped you get your shipping business going." the blonde said with a frown.

Naruto and Lee looked between the pair but shrugged "Moron I told you to be on the boat by a certain time or I'd leave you behind." Kyoya said making Naruto blink.

"You're so cold Kyoya. Why can't you ever call me by my name?"

The blonde asked with a pout "Tamaki…happy now?" Kyoya asked the blonde nodded vigorously.

"Anyway since you two helped the moron get aboard you report to him." Kyoya said turning away and heading towards the wheel at the top deck.

"Oh…are you two new workers for Kyoya?"

Tamaki asked the pair who shook their heads no "We're on our way to a place far from the Elemental Nations for a mission for Baa-chan and this is the boat she hired to get us there." Naruto explained making Tamaki nod in understanding.

"Well that was nice of your grandmother where are you going?"

"Well we don't know the name of the whole area but two others and I are going to some place called Sinnoh while Lee and Choji are going to some placed called Johto." Naruto said making Tamaki blink before he smiled and nodded.

"Ah the Pokémon Regions. Why would you need to go there?"

"Hokage-sama was interested in learning more about the creatures that live there so all of us are on our way to study them and the regions." Lee explained making Tamaki blink.

"I thought you said your Baa-chan had hired you for this?"

"Naruto calls the Hokage Tsunade Senju 'Baa-chan.'" A lazy voice said making the group look and see Shikamaru.

"Oh…why?"

Tamaki asked his fellow blonde "Because she hides her real age behind a Genjutsu making every one thing she's in her thirties or twenties so I call her 'Baa-cha' to remind her of that." Naruto said making the three males near him wonder if he was suicidal.

* * *

That's all for now and yes I used characters from Ouran High School Host Club...I couldn't think of people better suited for the rolls. Anyway R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people so here is the second chapter of Shinobi Pokemon Journey now I want to make something clear I never really paid the anime any attention so I'm going off games more than anything. Secondly in the future contest minus the Wallace cup will be held in the same towns as Gym Battles if you've got an issue stop reading this story now. Lastly remember unless it's OC I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Tie off that line Mr. Uzumaki!" The serious voice of Captain Kyoya called out as Naruto grabbed said line and swung on it over to the spot where he was supposed to tie it off and did so. Sea life seemed to just be in Naruto's blood it became clear to Kyoya and the rest of the crew after the first day out as they watched the young rookie move around the ship and jobs as if he had been a sailor all his life.

This was the reason Kyoya had bothered to remember his name the others…weren't so lucky they were still known to Kyoya by their nicknames much to Sakura and Tenten's chagrin. The journey had started well for all of them and they were now about to enter their fifth week at sea long past the shores and seas of the Elemental Nations.

Naruto also made friends with most of the crew Tamaki had been easiest since he was the one Naruto saw on an almost daily basis and it didn't really take any effort. The red haired twins Hikaru and Kaoru made friends with Naruto when he told them all about the different pranks he had pulled on the village, his academy teachers, and even his fellow students the one that got the most laughs was the story of how he painted the Hokage monument and gave all the Chunin and ANBU one heck of a chase.

Mori never really talked but Naruto was able to figure out that he was just shier than most people and tried to help break his shell for a while he didn't think he was getting anywhere until one day when Mori rubbed the top of his head as he walked past. The twins told him that was usually a sign that you had somehow earned the big silent guys trust and friendship making Naruto smile for the whole day. Naruto's favorite person on the crew was actually Haruhi Fugioka the cook she was a simple looking girl but she also had one of the biggest hearts on the ship.

Naruto noticed that Haruhi was the only one besides Kyoya that could actually handle Tamaki especially when he got into one of his hugging moods. Kyoya also only truly smiled when he was around Haruhi but Naruto caught them kissing once so he knew why the boss man smiled around her…he loved her. Ino, Neji, and Hinata all made good friends with Haruhi and she even taught them a few of her recipes in return for some stories about their missions Neji was the one who had the most stories since he had been a Shinobi longer than the girls.

At night everyone would ask for a story from the Shinobi about their exciting missions or battles Naruto was requested the most since he would tell them about the Wave mission, the battle with Gaara, their mission to Snow/Spring country, the mission to go get Tsunade with Jiraiya only to end up facing Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto, and just about everything that he had ever in his life. Haruhi's personal favorite was the Snow/Spring mission because she was a huge Princes Gale fan and had loved that move so to learn what had led to its creation would make her smile.

Kyoya after the first few stories found that Naruto was devious in his fights and had requested to hear a few of them again. Hikaru personally liked the Wave mission while his twin Kaoru liked the 'Retrieve Tsunade' mission. The only story no one wanted to hear more than once was how the 'Sasuke retrieval' mission had gone at first they didn't know whether or not to believe Naruto thinking he should've died on that mission. Naruto took off his jacket and his black t-shirt showing everyone not only that fact that he was slightly ripped but the large scar on his chest where his lung was and how close to his hart it had been if he had not redirected it. Hearing that this boy no man who they had all befriended had been so close to death by someone he had trusted with his life had hit them all pretty hard, especially Haruhi you could tell when the next night she had cooked ramen much to Naruto's delight.

A few of the others were affect by it too the whole day after the story had been told Hikaru and Kaoru didn't crack a smile or play a trick, Mori seemed more quiet than usual, Tamaki seemed to have a cloud hanging over his head, and even Kyoya was nicer than usual. The Shinobi besides Naruto noticed this almost right away and one person went and talked with each of them. "You know…he stronger than anyone gives him credit for." Ino said in the kitchen making Haruhi look at her while Neji and Hinata watched the pair.

"All his life I've seen the villagers do nothing but glare at Naruto in anger his whole life I noticed that he was always hated for something but none of us know why. All we do know is he never let that stop him. He kept fighting, training, and he never gave up trying to become the best…just so people would actually acknowledge him." Ino had told her making Haruhi sit down and look at the blonde while Neji and Hinata joined them at a table.

"First it was a small group. The Sandaime, Iruka-sensei from the academy, and these two ramen cooks the Ichiraku family the daughter Ayame is considered something of a big sister to Naruto." Ino said with a smile "Than slowly it became all of us as well Shikamaru was the first but he never explained why. The only one of us Rookies that never acknowledged him was Sasuke." she added.

"He's still glared at by some of the people but other times they wave at him or smile at him. He has more of a reason to just give up than anyone I know…but he won't. Not ever." Ino told Haruhi who smiled before telling them what they were making that night and they set to work. Choji and Kiba handled the twins both basically saying the same to them as Ino said to Haruhi while Sakura talked…or more told Mori about Naruto and why he wouldn't ever want a person's pity. Shikamaru was left to talk with both Kyoya and Tamaki who both seemed to accept the lazy boys' words and everyone went back to normal.

On their last day at sea Ino finally asked Shikamaru "What made you decide to accept Naruto's friendship?" Shikamaru sighed knowing that she asked this in front of everyone because they would want to know.

"He was the first person besides my Dad to give me a challenge in Shogi and for some damn reason I can't ever beat him." This information surprised the Shinobi and when they explained that Shikamaru had gotten over 200 on an IQ test the crew understood.

"There's no way he's that good." Kiba said aloud making Shikamaru sigh again as he opened his pack and took out a Shogi board and pieces and challenged Naruto to a game.

"Checkmate."

Naruto said getting up and moving away once more leaving a fuming Shikamaru behind as said boy felt his eye twitching again as he looked at the board. "It's always like this…" Shikamaru groaned out "…there's no rhyme or reason to his placements or his actions. But…Every…Single…Time HE WINS!" Shikamaru yelled the last part telling the groups that this really bothered Shikamaru more than anything else.

Thinking that it couldn't be possible Kyoya challenged Naruto to a game and two hours late he had his head down with a depressed cloud over his head as Naruto called checkmate once more. "Now you know how I feel." Shikamaru told Kyoya as the crew kept themselves from laughing in order to avoid Kyoya's anger.

A still slightly depressed Kyoya was led away by Haruhi "But…he…"

"I know dear."

"No thinking…"

"I saw."

"Just placement and bam!" Kyoya said as he left the room with Haruhi.

The next morning found the ship docking on a populated Island that was known as Travelers Paradise the Shinobi were shaking hands with the crew. "It was nice to have met you all and I hope that we are the ship that takes you home someday." Haruhi said as she hugged Naruto before the group stepped onto the dock heading towards the town.

"Naruto is it me or do you seem to make friends every time we leave the Village?"

Sakura asked the blond who smiled and chuckled "I can't help it if people are attracted to my charisma Sakura." Naruto said before suddenly going still as he found himself surrounded.

Shikamaru stood in front of him his hands in a single hand sign, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Lee were standing around him holding a Kunai, while Kiba and Akamaru looked at him growling. Hinata, Shino, and Neji were in the distance two of them with veins surrounding their eyes and one with a giant cloud of insects around him. "Alright who are you and what have you done with the real Naruto?!" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura…it's me." Naruto said feeling slightly nervous.

"Bull there's no way Naruto would know the word 'charisma' let alone use it properly in a sentence." Kiba said as Akamaru growled making Naruto glare at him.

"Hey just because I've been reading lately doesn't mean you can insult my intelligence dattabyo!"

Naruto yelled only for everyone to suddenly relax "That's Naruto alright…now one else ever had that ridiculous verbal tick." Shikamaru said making Naruto gain a tick mark over his right eye brow.

"What the heck is wrong with all of you?!" Naruto yelled out at them using Iruka-sensei's patented Big Head Jutsu making a few wince at the volume he had gone to in his anger.

"Sorry Naruto we just…weren't expecting you to actually read that Dictionary Tsunade-sama slipped into with your scrolls." Sakura said nervously scratching the back of her head a habit she had picked up from Naruto. Naruto growled in annoyance before he stomped past all of them and headed towards the town with the rest following slowly behind him.

Once in town the group set out to get some clothing that would help them blend in with the area better Naruto wasn't allowed to pick out his own clothing…Ino even had a written order that said she, Sakura, Tenten, or Hinata were to be the ones to choose for him since he didn't seem to understand what counts as good clothing or an eyesore.

Naruto looked in the mirror at the outfit Ino choose for him it was simple a black t-shirt, blue pants called jeans, a pair of red and white shoes, and a coat that was burnt orange and white. Naruto didn't mind since it had orange in it so he accepted Ino's work. Lee didn't react the same when he learned that he would have to lose his spandex suit with many anime tears and screams about losing his 'Youthfulness' Sakura and Tenten were able to get him an outfit that would work.

(A/N: The outfit he wore in the Naruto movie where Lee worked with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi to save a country.) Neji changed the designs of the clothing but not the colors his shirt was long sleeved and lose kind of like Tenten's Chinese styled one and a lose pair of black/brown pants.

Choji didn't have to change much but he did have to lose the shirt with the Kanji for 'Food' and was now wearing a red shirt and vest combo with the vest having streaks of black while wearing black jeans. Shino was the only one that got away without having to change his outfit since it was important for his hive as well as himself.

Shikamaru almost got away without having to change his look until Ino got ahold of him and dragged into the store with Naruto. He was now wearing brown pants and a short sleeved brown shirt with his vest on (A/N: Brock's outfit for DP.) the guys spent the rest of the time waiting for the girls to finish up. "*Sigh* How troublesome…now we have to wait here for those girls to finished up…we'll be lucky to get going before the sun sets." Naruto looked at his lazy buddy.

"Has anyone ever told you you've got a very dreary look on life?" Naruto's question made the other guys look at Shikamaru who looked thoughtful before looking at Naruto.

"What's your point?" Naruto deadpanned but when back to looking towards the store while waiting for Ino at least to arrive.

"I'm gonna go find some snacks anyone want to come with?"

"I'll go." Lee said standing up "After all it is important that you and I learn about each other so we can be an effective team!" Lee cried out making the others sweat drop before he and Choji left.

"Was he always like that?"

Kiba asked Neji who sighed and nodded "It was worse when Gai-sensei encouraged him to first start down the path of the 'Flames of Youth'." Neji explained with a shiver along with those there that had seen the dreaded unbreakable sunset Genjutsu that Lee and Gai seemed to have.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" A voice asked making the guys look and see a girl hold some device up pointed at Akamaru **_"No Pokémon detected."_** a robotic voice said from the device making the girl look confused while her friend another girl looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that. When she caught sight of your dog she thought it was a Pokémon." The second girl said rubbing the back of her head she was a cute looking dark haired girl who had on a round pair of glasses while the first was also cute but her hair was red and her green eyes were clearly seen.

"It's okay no harm done. Right bud?"

Kiba asked Akamaru who barked in agreement "So are you guys new to the Pokémon regions?" the red head asked.

"Yep the guys and me are waiting for the rest of our friends. Two of them went to get some snacks while the rest are still cloths shopping." Kiba explained making the girls smile slightly "Female friends huh?" the guys all nodded.

"Any of you dating them?"

The dark haired girl asked "No by the way I'm Kiba Inuzuka, this is Akamaru my friend and partner." Kiba said making both girls smile.

"I'm Grace and this is Amelia." The dark haired girl said motioning to the red head on the second name.

"Hello." The now identified Amelia said.

"These are my buddies Naruto, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru." Said guys waved when their names came up smiling slightly.

"So where are you guys heading?"

"Well Shino and I are headed to Hoenn, Shikamaru and Naruto are going to Sinnoh with our friend Ino, Neji and our friend Tenten are headed towards Unova. The two guys that walked away earlier are Choji and Lee they're headed for Johto, and finally the last members of our group Sakura and Hinata are headed towards Kanto." Kiba explained with a smile that Amelia returned.

"Why so many if you're all going to different places?"

"Our home doesn't have Pokémon as you called them on it. Our village leader sent the eleven of us to study the regions and the Pokémon in them." Shino said answering Grace's question.

"Wow a place with no Pokémon…that's kind of sad really." Amelia said making Grace nod before looking at the group.

"Well since you guys don't know the regions why don't Amelia and I explain a few things." Grace said making the guys nod as they girls joined them. "So what do you know about Pokémon so far?"

"They range in different sizes and shapes, some can use the elements for attacks, and that there are many of them but our knowledge of them is rather lacking." Shino answered grace making her nod.

"Well than I'll explain the types to you than. You see each Pokémon has a type which tells you which kind of moves is easiest for them to learn some even have double types like Water and Ground."

"Logically that would mean some types are stranger against others." Shino stated making Grace smile at him.

"That's right Shino-kun."

Grace said making Shino feel warmer around his face _"What is this…? It's never happened before."_ Shino thought to himself.

"Just like with different elements when certain Pokémon types do battle one side has more of an advantage against certain types."

"Another thing you need to worry about are the Pokémon trainers." Amelia said making the group look at her. "Some people are ruthless in their training to the point where it could be borderline abuse…others are relaxed but that doesn't mean they don't train their Pokémon well. Also there are people that like to specialize in just one type of Pokémon especially the Gym Leaders." She added making some of the group look at her all wondering what she was talking about.

"Wow…you guys are really from a faraway place huh? In the different regions Pokémon trainers compete in tournaments of sorts. Each one is basically a three stage test of sorts." She was surprised when looked of familiarity appeared on all their faces.

"Three stages?" A new voice asked making the group realize that Choji, Lee, and the girls had returned. Tenten was wearing a different Chinese styled shirt instead of no sleeves and pink it was now long sleeved and dark red while her pants style stayed the same they were now black. Ino was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt that showed off her midriff, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a purple shirt that had open sides. (A/N: Her Shipudden outfit but think of her pre-time skip body. It's the same with Sakura however instead of beige shorts she has a skirt like Ino's.) Hinata was still wearing a bulky jacket with long sleeves however this time it was purple while she wore pants that were a dark blue.

"Yep the first stage is the one that decides whether or not a trainer is ready to enter the big show a trainer or group of trainers travel to different regions and face eight different people each focusing on a certain type of Pokémon. These people are called the Gym Leaders you defeat them and earn a badge which signifies your victory and the fact that you've not only trained your Pokémon well but have a strong bond with them. After collecting all eight badges you are allowed to enter the second test the tournament. All the trainers that have won the eight badges gather together and battle against one another to determine the best. The winner gets the chance to challenge the previous victor or the League Champion. If you win you become the new champion of the tournament…however that's not the end." Amelia said making sure everyone was still paying attention she actually smiled when she saw Lee holding a notepad and taking notes.

"What's the third test?" Sakura asked.

"The Elite Four." Grace and Amelia said together making the Shinobi raise their eyebrows in question.

"Four trainers that each specialize in Pokémon types like the Gym leaders but about five times beyond them in skill only the tournament champion can challenge them officially. If they win they get to face the big one of them all the Regional Champion a trainer who defeated all four members of the Elite Four and has become the stuff of legends among all trainers." Amelia explained making the Shinobi think about it.

"I think I get it." Shikamaru said making the others look at him. "Trainers are the Genin to get to Chunin they must defeat all eight Gym Leaders. To get to Jonin they must defeat the Elite Four. Finally defeating the Regional Champion would give them the title of Kage of that region." While these terms made sense to the Shinobi Grace and Amelia looked confused.

"Genin…Chunin?" Grace asked.

"Jonin…Kage? What are you guys talking about?" Amelia finished the thought for Grace who nodded in agreement while the Shinobi stiffened slightly.

"Um…they stand for levels of standing among our people. You see martial arts are very big back home so those ranks are big and important. Genin usually stands for beginners and rookies. Chunin are those that have experience but not enough to be considered masters. Jonin is the level achieved when your lessons are done and there is nothing more for your sensei to teach you. While Kage stands for those that are true masters." Naruto said finishing with his fox like grin making the two strangers gain 'oh' faces while the Shinobi mentally sighed in relief.

_"Trust Naruto to come up with an explanation that's a complete lie yet still works. He truly is the prankster king of Konoha."_ Ino thought placing one hand on her heart to help calm it down.

_ "Nice save Naruto that was almost too close."_ Kiba thought.

"Of course if that's not your style there's always the life of the Coordinator?" Amelia said tapping her chin in thought making the group look at her once more.

"What do you mean?"

Choji asked "Well some trainers don't like to just flat out fight/battle so they become Coordinators. Trainers who take part in competitions called Contest with their Pokémon and show off said Pokémon's inner beauty and strength." Amelia explained.

"Sounds like a beauty pageant and boring as heck." Naruto deadpanned only to get at least two fist to the top of his head making him moan slightly as he rubbed the twin comical bumps.

"Baka let her finish."

Sakura said "Actually he's not far off." Amelia said making Ino and Sakura look at her in surprise. "Contest are more about showing off your Pokémon in showmanship, battle abilities, and natural beauty it is basically a Pokémon beauty pageant."

"Ha told you!"

Naruto called out only to get the same twin fist to the head making him hit the ground. Grace and Amelia looked at the twitching form of Naruto as the bumps now had bumps "Is he gonna be okay?" Grace asked looking at Shino.

"Naruto is very resilient he'll be back up in little to no time." Shino said fixing his sunglasses in place while looking at Grace.

"So what type of Pokémon do you two prefer?" Sakura asked after a few seconds making Amelia smirk while Grace fidgeted slightly.

"I'm more of an 'jack of all trades' kind of girl meaning I like to use many different types of Pokémon. Grace here however…" Grace blushed slightly at Amelia's tone of voice surprising Shino was once again filled with heat around his face.

_ "She's cute when she blushes."_ Shino thought almost surprising himself to be honest _"However she'll most likely react the same way everyone does once they find about about…"_

"Alright I admit it! I'm crazy about bug type Pokémon and bugs in general!" Grace called out making Amelia laugh into her fist while everyone looked at Shino.

_"That was… surprising." _

He thought "Well than you're in luck." Kiba barked out making Shino look at him "Shino here comes from a family filled with bug lovers and…what do you guys call your selves again."

"Entomologist." Shino said with a sigh.

"Ento…what?"

Naruto asked not having reached that part of the E's in his dictionary yet "It means someone that studies bugs of all shapes and sizes it's one of my dream jobs actually!" Grace explain excitedly and with a smile.

"My family is filled with them I myself dabble in locating an studying different species of bugs mainly beetles."

Shino said making Grace smile "I would love to see your notes on the different species you've studied Shino-kun." she said making Shino feel that heat on his face again.

"That would be…"

"You two can have your bug geek moment later after all we're heading to Hoenn as well." Amelia said disrupting Shino and Grace making the two look away slightly Grace showing off a blush while Shino's was hidden by his high collared shirt.

"You two are headed to Hoenn as well?" Kiba asked making Amelia nod "Grace talks about this bug type Pokémon there that she wants to capture and study." Amelia explained with a sigh.

"What is so special about a bug?" Ino asked only to feel a shiver up her spine as she heard a slight buzzing sound from Shino "It's an interesting specimen because its evolution is based entirely on personality."

"Evolution?" Shino asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. You see Pokémon grow with their trainers some literally do so through a process called Evolution. For instance…" Grace paused as she pulled out a book and opened the page to a picture of a caterpillar looking creature only it was larger than any caterpillar any of them had ever seen before.

"This is the Pokémon Caterpie when it gains experience fighting for survival in the wild or fighting against other trained Pokémon it will evolve into this." Grace said turning the page showing off a green crescent moon shaped creature. "This is Metapod the chrysalis stage of Caterpie and this is the final stage." Grace said pointing to a picture of a purple butterfly creature. "This is Butterfree the finally evolution of Caterpie. Some Pokémon like Caterpie grow to secondary levels even third ones showing the strength and power said Pokémon has gained in life or with their trainers help." Grace said closing her book.

"Can all Pokémon evolve?"

Shikamaru asked "No. Some don't have higher stages also some don't reach the stages unless they've had help doing so, but I'm sure the Professors will help you understand that part when you meet them." Grace said making Shikamaru nod in understanding.

"Now if I'm not mistaken we need to catch our boat." Grace said just as an announcement was made** "The boat leaving for the Hoenn region will depart in ten minutes all passengers please start making your way now."** the announcement made Kiba and Shino stand and lift their packs onto their shoulders.

"Good luck you two." Naruto said as Kiba and he fist bumped and Shino nodded to him everyone else said their good byes before the two left however Shikamaru talked to them all.

"Guess we all better start looking for our boats as well see you guys in a year. We'll meet back over there." Shikamaru pointed making everyone look and see training fields nearby making everyone nod before they all went their separate ways. Once out at sea again Ino and Shikamaru enjoyed the fact that they didn't have to do anything while Naruto sat nearby them and was reading one of the Fuuinjutsu scrolls that Jiraiya had given him.

"Why are you reading a book on seals Naruto?" Ino asked lowering the pair of purple rimed sunglasses she had bought at the store.

"I don't know it's just really interesting to be honest plus think about it if I learn how to create storage scrolls and the like we wouldn't be weighed down by lots of stuff…meaning you could do lots more shopping Ino." Naruto said smirking at the way Ino's ear twitched at that and the smirk on her face while Shikamaru was looking at Naruto like he just said he made a deal with the devil.

"Carry on then." Ino said laying back and replacing her glasses while Naruto smiled and continued reading.

_"Damn troublesome blondes!"_ Shikamaru yelled in his mind not wanting to have to deal with Ino's anger at the outburst. The next day the three traveling Shinobi found themselves looking at a town that somewhat reminded of a mixture between Wave and Konoha but after getting directions they were on the path to the Laboratory of Professor Rowan.

When they finally arrived at the building the three were slightly impressed to find that it was so close to a little town but didn't bother learning much else but its name Twinleaf before knocking on the door.

Soon the door was open by an elderly man with white hair and a mustache wearing a brown suit "Yes can I help you?"

"Professor Rowan?"

"That's me."

"We're Team 5 of the Konoha recon and research group." Shikamaru said as the three took out the passports with their Ninja ID in them making the elderly man look at them.

"Very well come in." He said as they walked in before he closed the door behind them. "So you three are the ones that are going to travel Sinnoh first huh?"

The professor asked as they followed behind him "That's right…wait first how do you know we're not going to be the only team?" Naruto asked.

Rowan chuckled slightly at the question "My boy I don't doubt that once you start your journey as a Pokémon trainer you will stop any time soon. After all I was your age when I first started to learn about Pokémon and am still doing so today." Rowan said making the group nod accepting his words.

"Now I believe your…Hokage correct?" Rowan asked making them nod again "…explained to you that your mission will have a goal in mind. Well they do in fact all four of my colleges are giving this same speech to your friends. You're to travel all the regions and like the other trainers enter into either the Pokémon tournament or the contest held for Coordinators. You are to get as far as possible in your starting region until either you have won both or have can no longer continue. Meaning if your take the path of the Coordinator you will travel the regions graining ribbons from the contest filling this container…" Rowan paused as he held up a box like container and opened it showing off five empty slots.

"…and entering into the Grand Festival or the main tournament for Coordinators. Are any of you taking this path?" He asked and wasn't surprised when Ino raised her hand he nodded and handed her the case. "Then you two will need these." Rowan said tossing Naruto and Shikamaru two cases but they were smaller and slimmer than Ino's.

"Those are you badge cases with will hold the eight badges of the Sinnoh region that you've earned from our gym leaders. Those badges are a onetime use only so if you wish to reenter the Sinnoh tournament you must earn them again. Your mission will not be considered complete by any of us until you have all at least reached the final stages of your paths and either win or lose by a very small margin. Meaning if one of you two boys doesn't make it to the finals you will fail the mission and have to redo it when the time comes." Rowan said making Naruto and Shikamaru nod in understanding.

"That goes for you as well young lady if you do not make it to the Grand Festival final rounds you to shall fail and have to redo the mission again." Ino nodded once in understanding.

"Good. Now since you never asked a single question I take it someone explained the process to you three already?"

"Yes sir." The three said at the same time making Rowan nod.

"Did they get to the part of how you are to capture other Pokémon?"

"No sir." Shikamaru said making Rowan nod in understanding as he picked up a red and white ball showing it to them.

"This is called a Pokéball it is used to store your Pokémon as you travel do not worry. The Pokéball creates an environment for comfortable living meaning that unless they have a fear of tight spaces or don't trust Pokéballs they are taken care of nicely." He said.

"Are all Pokéballs like that?"

Naruto asked making Rowan look at him "Yes and no. You see this is the common version that most trainers use but there are other versions of it out in the word that are more expensive and have different uses." Rowan explained.

"Now here is where you three will differ from the other trainers and coordinators." Rowan said as he handed them three red devices "These are International Pokédex. Electronic databases filled with information on Pokémon however unlike the normal Pokédex yours will work in all five regions instead of the one you're in. Meaning you are to carry them at all times because they also act as your ID in this world and your wallet there is currently 500 dollars on each one for all of you. This is your starting allowance. Every time you face another trainer and win a small sum of money will be transferred to you from their accounts the same will happen in reverse if you lose." Rowan said making the group nod as they pocketed the new Pokédex.

"These also allow you something else that normal trainers don't get." Rowan said making them look at him "When you're Hokage told us about your mission the Pokémon league as well as us professors agreed to give you all a chance. You see each trainer is limited to carrying six Pokémon at a time however these Pokédex extend that limit to eight. If at any point we believe the responsibilities are too much for you we can lower that number back to six however if you prove to use that you can not only handle the larger amount but thrive on it we will increase it to ten Pokémon limit but that is as far as we dare go." Rowan explained making the trio look at each other and nod in understanding.

"We accept this responsibility Professor Rowan and will prove that your faith in us isn't misplaced." Shikamaru said making the professor nod.

"Then there is nothing else for me to tell you. It is however time for you to make your choices about how you go about your path. The first choice revolves around which one of you will take and hold this." Rowan lifting up a thick looking blue book.

"This is filled with information about the Pokémon found in Sinnoh and their evolutions, types, and the abilities it is possible for them to use not to mention might already have." Rowan said making the team look at it "However the holder of this book is also the one that writes up the reports of captures, growth, and amount of Pokémon all three trainers gain in the year of travel." Ino and Naruto looked at one another before looking at Shikamaru who was between them and smirked.

Poor Shika wasn't even prepared when they pointed at him "He's the superior officer." the blonds said together making Shika look at them both and see they were pointing at him.

"Traitors…" Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as Rowan handed Shikamaru the book "Hand this off to the next team when it's decided who will come so I don't have to repeat this process." Rowan said making Shikamaru nod.

"Now the next choice revolves around these three." Rowan said before walking towards two Pokéballs and the one he had been holding earlier opening all three making three creatures appear before them. The first was a four legged green and brown one with a twig with two leaves on top of its head, while the second looked like an orange and brown monkey with a tail of fire, lastly was a blue and white penguin.

"These are the Sinnoh starter Pokémon Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup like all the regions the starters are a Grass type, a Fire type, and a Water type now it is up to you three to determine who is partnered with whom." Naruto and Ino looked at Shikamaru who opened the book.

"Turtwig is good on speed and attach but his evolve forms lose a lot of the speed and become bulky gaining more defensive abilities his final form Torterra is also a Grass/Ground Pokémon. Chimchar is good on attach mainly but his evolve forms bother me seeds once he becomes his second stage form Monferno he becomes a Fire/Fighting type. Piplup is a good balanced Pokémon however the final stage Empoleon is also a Water/Steel type Pokémon. Right now I think we stick to our elemental type or the one that strengthens our own I'll take Turtwig."

"If that's the case I've got Chimchar." Naruto said making Shikamaru nod while Ino agreed.

"Piplup works fine for me. Besides he or she is kinda cute and would work better for me with the contest." The three nodded in agreement before telling Rowan about their choices. Once the thee had their new Pokémon in their Pokéballs and an additional seven empty ones they were about to leave when Rowan stopped them.

"Before you go I have something for you three." Rowan said as he lifted up three glass containers with eggs inside them "These are your Pokémon as well. These three eggs will hatch into Pokémon that you three will be responsible for helping them grow and live. In summary you are their parents." Naruto and the other two blinked in surprise before Naruto walked up.

"What happened to their real parents?" As soon as he saw the expression on Rowan's face he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"These three were found abandoned most likely because their families had to move quickly and couldn't get to them in time or because someone took them and left them somewhere. Either way they need someone to handle the job." Rowan said making Naruto look at the eggs a familiar sadness in his heart Rowan noticed the sadness in Naruto's eye as he lifted up the incubator with the yellow with black striped egg.

Ino and Shikamaru looked at one another before nodding and walked up Ino taking the egg with two different shades of pink while Shikamaru took the red egg with a yellow/beige circle on the front.

Rowan smiled at the three of them "These incubators can be carried in your packs and also can be reused it you find yourselves in charge of another egg on your travels. The Pokéballs on top are called Cherish Balls they are normally used when the capture means something of great emotional importance." The three Shinobi nodded in understanding before placing their eggs in their packs.

"Finally I have a gift for you…this was something all five professors chose to do." Rowan said lifting up three Pokéballs.

"Inside each Pokéball is a Pokémon called Eevee better known as the Evolutionary Pokémon you can find out why later. Take them they are your responsibility and I hope to see which evolution you help your Eevee reach. Are there any questions before you leave?"

"What happens if we gain more than eight Pokémon?" Ino asked as she, Naruto, and Shikamaru attached the Eevee Pokéballs next to their starters on their belts.

"Glad you asked. You see what will happen is the Pokéball will lock up and instantly teleport to me here at my lab where I and my assistants will look after them. Normally when you arrive at a Pokémon Center…a clinic for Pokémon in need of healing…you can transfer Pokémon on hand for ones that are here waiting. However your Pokédex have a function that allows you to transfer your Pokémon wherever you are currently at saving you the need of the Pokémon Center machines." Rowan explained making the group nod in understanding.

"Do you have any tips before we go?"

Naruto asked making Rowan scratch his chin in thought "Hmm…I would recommend reading the chapter about berries they can help your Pokémon in the wild and they made tasty treats for them as well." Rowan said making them nod before they made to leave.

Rowan suddenly had a thought "Wait! I forgot one thing!" the three Shinobi looked back at Rowan who seemed to be laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Your Pokédex also have a map icon allowing you to know your current locations and how to get to where you are going." Rowan said making the three Shinobi glare at him.

"Isn't that something that you should've told us about when you mentioned what our Pokédex can do?" Naruto asked making Rowan laugh again before the three sighed and left.

Once they were gone Rowan straightened up again _"She was right…his choice to take the egg did surprise me. What else do you know about this young boy Cynthia and why are you so interested in him?"_ Rowan asked himself.

* * *

Credit to dragonwolf12 for the pokedex in my story I highly suggest that you check out their story the Chosen One's Journey. R&R Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Easter everyone. If you don't celebrate this holiday than happy...whatever holiday you do celebrate is closest. Here is the next chapter of Shinobi Pokemon journey. Remember if it's not OC it isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Shika we need to get started on training let's find a place where we can get to work." Naruto said to the Chunin who sighed.

"As troublesome as it may be to admit…you're right Naruto." Shikamaru said as the team of three stopped off and found a clearing.

"Alright let's get to work." Naruto said tossing the Pokéballs he had up making Chimchar reappear along with a small brown fox like Pokémon with a white scarf like tuff of fur around its neck.

"That must be Eevee." Ino said making her two Pokémon appear as well followed by Shikamaru's. **_"Eevee the Evolutionary Pokémon. This Pokémon well known for the many different evolutionary forms it can take. This Eevee is female knows the moves Tackle, Tail Wag, and Bite."_** Shikamaru and Ino looked at Naruto who was just as surprised to hear the voice from the now open Pokédex in Naruto's hand.

"That old fart forgot to tell us these things talk too." Naruto said making his teammates sigh almost used to the disrespectful way he talked about his elders.

"Well he did also forget about the map on these things so that fact they can talk was probably low on his memory list." Shikamaru said opening his Pokédex. **_"Hello. My name is Dextra I am the Pokédex of Trainer Shikamaru Nara my functions are to provide him with information on Pokémon, training tips, and guiding him through his journey. I am an International Pokédex enhancing Shikamaru Nara's Pokémon carrying limit to eight. If lost I cannot be replaced."_** The robotic voice that had been a perfect match to the one they heard when Naruto opened his Pokédex made them realize they probably all had the same woman's voice on them.

"Piplup?" A voice said making the three look at the Pokémon who had its head turned slightly to the side.

"I guess it's time for introductions." Naruto said sitting down in front of Chimchar and Eevee while Ino and Shikamaru followed his actions. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I guess I'm your new training if you'll have me." Naruto said holding his hand out to the two.

"Chim. Chimchar." The fire monkey said as he took Naruto's hand and shook it making Naruto smile and chuckle slightly. After Chimchar let his hand go he let Eevee sniff his hand before it licked it and accepted scratches behind the ear from the blonde.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino said following Naruto's lead and offering her hand to Piplup walked up to it and took it between its flippers and shook hands while her Eevee accepted petting from Ino's free hand. Shikamaru suddenly cried out making the two look and see that his Turtwig had bitten down on his hand making the two wince.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he waited soon after Turtwig let his hand go and accepted pats to its head while Shikamaru's Eevee tried to lick the hand clean.

"Looked like a test if I ever saw one." Naruto said making Shikamaru nod as he opened his pack and bandaged up his slightly bleeding hand.

"What do you mean test?"

Ino asked "Well when Ero-sennin had me sign the Toad contract the boss toad Gamabunta had me preform a test to see if I was worthy of being one of their summoners if I passed I could summon him and the other toads. If I failed I would've been flattened. Turtwig wanted to test Shikamaru and see if he could trust Shika or not mainly by putting Shikamaru in a situation where most would've reacted violently. Instead Shika just kept his cool and waited till he had proven himself to Turtwig." Naruto explained making Shikamaru nod once more.

"Is that gonna happen often?" She asked the two who shrugged

"You never know these guys are just as smart as the summons the only difference is they lack the ability to say anything other than their own names." Shikamaru said.

"Plus we don't know their history before we meet them Ino they could've had rough lives in the wild or even with their trainers. After all you heard Grace and Amelia some are so hard on their trainers that it's just inches away from being abuse. How long do you think some people can travel that line before crossing it?" Naruto asked Ino who gasped at the idea while Shikamaru looked away.

"Is that why you wanted to help the eggs?"

Shikamaru asked making Naruto look at him before he sighed "A little bit but also because I don't want them to know the pain of being an orphan. That's a pain I wouldn't wish upon anyone." Naruto said making Shikamaru and Ino look at him in surprise as they saw a little of Naruto's loneliness show but it was soon gone.

"Anyway we need to get to work." Naruto said looking at his Pokémon "Alright according to Dextra you are a girl and know three moves let's check on you Chimchar." Naruto said scanning his starter Pokémon and smiled when he saw the stats. "Alright you're a guy and you know Tackle, Growl, and Dig…wait what's this?" Naruto asked before pressing a button making Dextra talk once more. **_"This Pokémon has the ability Blaze and the egg move Flare Blitz but it hasn't been unlocked as of yet."_** Dextra stopped at that making Naruto want to scratch his head.

"What the heck is Blaze? For that matter what's Flare Blitz?"

Naruto asked "It's an ability of fire type Pokémon." Shikamaru said making Naruto and Ino look at the Chunin who was reading the blue book. "According to this it activates when the holder of the ability is close to being defeated it increases the power of a Fire type's fire attacks but also makes them even more vulnerable to water attacks." Shikamaru said making Naruto nod in understanding.

"Alright so it's basically something for when Chimchar is on his last legs got it." Naruto said making Shika nod as he turned the books pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Flare Blitz is a fire type attack that surrounds the user in blue flames and increases the amount of damage that attack does." Shikamaru said before he closed the book.

"Let's see…Female and knows Peck, Tackle, and Tail wag also has the egg move Hydro Pump. Eevee has the same stats as Naruto's minus the fact that mine's male."

"My Eevee is the same as Ino's but Turtwig is a girl and knows the moves Tackle, Growl, and has the egg move Seed Bomb." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shika what does the book say about Eevee maybe it can explain why they are called the Evolutionary Pokémon?" Ino asked making Shikamaru sigh as he opened the book and found the pages one Eevee.

"Huh…says here that Eevee have only one stage of evolution however there are seven ways an Eevee can evolve." Shikamaru said making Ino and Naruto look at the little foxes playing on the ground.

"Says here that the most common forms are brought about by using Evolutionary stones…" Shika paused and held the page as he flipped to another quickly "…which are stones that help certain types of Pokémon evolve. Sounds pretty self-explanatory." Shikamaru said before going back to the Eevee page.

"By using the Water Stone Eevee can evolve into a water type known as Vaporeon, by using a Thunder Stone Eevee becomes an electric type known as Jolteon, Using a Fire Stone the Eevee becomes a fire type known as Flareon. Those are the most commonly known Eevee evolutions. Next are the natural evolutions that happen when the Pokémon evolves on its own the last two are based on the environment they are in before evolution. The first natural evolution is a physic type known as Espeon while the other is a dark type called Umbreon. The environmental ones are the grass type Leafeon and the ice type Glaceon which are apparently rare to every region but the Sinnoh region." Shikamaru said closing the book as he saw two of the foxes rolling around and playing while one stayed off to the side watching.

"Tell me that isn't mine playing with Naruto's?"

Shikamaru asked Ino who laughed "No yours is the one imitating your lazy attitude." Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"How could you tell that mine was one of the ones playing?" Naruto asked before they watched one of the Eevee's bite the other on the tail making it howl slightly in pain and making the two trainers deadpan at the blonde who just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Alright knock it off Kitto (Kit)." Naruto called making the Eevee let go and walk over to him as he lifted her up into his lap and scratched her ear.

"Kitto?"

"Not like I can call out Eevee and instantly know mine is the one that answered." Naruto said making Shikamaru and Ino gain thoughtful looks.

"So nicknames?"

Ino asked Shikamaru shrugged "Couldn't hurt." he said making Ino nod her head in agreement.

"Alright how does…?" Ino stopped when she saw her Eevee making barking like noises that reminded Ino of a certain Inuzuka "Kiba. That's his name Kiba." Ino said with a slight deadpan look. Naruto chuckled as Shika looked at his Eevee and noticed that his bangs fell slightly on his face providing shade over the fox like Pokémon's eyes.

"Hikage (Shade)?" Shikamaru asked making his Eevee yip once making the Trainer nod while the other two just gave him a look "Great another Shikamaru." Ino said making Naruto nod.

"Alright now for you guys…I know I'll call you Hono (Blaze) after your special ability. Heck Kakashi-sensei is called Sharingan Kakashi because of his eye I think it works." Naruto said to his Chimchar making the now named Hono smile and nod his head in agreement.

"Alright my turn. How about Akua (Aqua)?" Ino asked making Piplup nod which calling out its name making Ino chuckle slightly.

The two trainers looked at Shikamaru who was looking at Turtwig "Tsuigi (Twiggy)." Shikamaru said his injured hand out about to pat the Pokémon on the head only for it to get bit again. "That hurts you know?" Shikamaru asked in a shaky voice trying not to show how much it actually hurt getting bitten on the same hand twice by the grass type Pokémon.

"Maybe next time you'll take it seriously when you're giving nicknames to your Pokémon." Naruto joked as his Eevee covered her mouth with her paw hiding her laughter.

"Alright, alright I'll try again." Shikamaru said as Turtwig released his hand making the Nara bring his hand back and re-bandage it. "Alright how about…Shokubutsusō (Flora)?" Shikamaru asked this time the female Turtwig nodded in agreement making Shikamaru almost growl "Great no matter where I go I'm being bothered by troublesome women."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ino yelled out making Shikamaru look and see Ino was pissed when he looked for Naruto he saw that the blonde and the other males were gone.

_"Cowards…eh I probably would've done the same thing in their position."_ Shikamaru thought before he ignored Ino's ranting.

Eventually after Ino and the female Pokémon were finished with Shikamaru Naruto and the male Pokémon reappeared and they set to work. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called soon filling the clearing with his clones there were about 200 of them.

"Alright I want 50 of you guys working on Chakra control try combining tree walking with the leaf attaching exercise." Naruto said as the number of clones left and set to work. "50 of you find a leaf and start working on the exercise Asuma-sensei's scroll talked about." Naruto called as they left to do that. "50 of you start working on the first exercise to control our lighting element. 25 of you start working on our penmanship we need to make sure any seals we make are 100% correct or who knows what we'll cause. 23 of you get reading we've got some catching up to do. The last two of you are gonna do some one on one training with Hono and Kitto here while I'm gonna start working on our Taijutsu." Naruto said as the remaining clones set off on their tasks.

"Naruto hang on." Shikamaru said making the real Naruto pause as Hono and Kitto ran off with the clones he had created.

"Can you teach us the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Shikamaru asked making Ino almost ask what for before she realized what he was thinking.

"You want to multitask like Naruto is doing?" Ino asked making Shikamaru nod.

"I can teach you but first you two have to promise to me that you won't create more than one or two clones for now." Naruto said making the two look at him in surprise. "This is an A ranked Kinjutsu for a reason you guys. It splits the amount of chakra between you and your clones evenly meaning that you need Kage Chakra levels to create the amount of clones I create." Naruto said making the two clan heirs look at him before nodding.

"We promise." They said together making Naruto nod before he showed them the hand signs and told them the amount of chakra to use. He watched as the two continued to attempt the jutsu until they could create a stable clone.

"Alright no more than one or two you guys. At least not till your chakra reserves grown over time." Naruto said making the pair nod. Shikamaru sent his clone to get started on the earth chakra exercise while he worked with Shokubutsusō and Hikage. The Ino clone went and joined the Naruto clones working on the lightning exercise while she worked on training Akua and Kiba. The real Naruto started working on the Taijutsu scroll Jiraiya gave him which turned out to be the Gama style Taijutsu that he had seen Jiraiya use in battle.

When the sun had set the small army of clones dispersed all at once giving Naruto a royal headache but he was smiling when caught Kitto as she jumped into his arms making him smile as Hono jumped onto his back and rode on Naruto as they went to the spot where some of Naruto's clones had set up camp.

"According to the map the first Gym and Contest are being held in Oreburgh City." Shikamaru said taking out a booklet and opening it. "Naruto you and I are going up against a guy named Roark he specializes in Rock type Pokémon. Rock types are known for their great offensive capabilities and the fact that they have hard defensive abilities." Shikamaru said as Ino made dinner since she was the only one that could cook something other than instant Ramen.

"What type of Pokémon are best to use against Rock Types?"

Naruto asked "Grass, Water, Fighting, and Steel types or at least their types of attacks." Naruto nodded at the Nara's words.

"So you've already got the advantage with Shokubutsusō but since I've got Hono and Kitto I need to either gain one of the types of Pokémon that can work against Rock types or teach them moves that work against Rock Types. Shouldn't be too hard." Naruto said making Shikamaru and Ino laugh slightly.

"Anything I need to know about the contest Shika?" Ino asked as she served the meal of a simple miso soup while the Pokémon ate some of the Pokémon food that they had bought before leaving Twinleaf.

"Apparently it works as a two round event. The first is the appeals where you and your Pokémon create moves and use abilities showing off you're Pokémon. Once you get past that stage you enter the Battle rounds where you have five minutes to battle against an opponent with a certain amount of points taking a hit loses points, putting your Pokémon in a situation where it takes damage loses points, and a few others like that. If you win the battle rounds you'll be presented with your ribbon." Shikamaru said making Ino nod in understanding.

"However…" Shika started to say making Ino look at him "…sometimes the basic rules will change from being one Pokémon at a time to two at a time. Also you cannot use the same Pokémon for the battle rounds' that you used for the appeals." Shikamaru said making Ino nod.

"So I also need to gain a few Pokémon if only to create different combinations." Ino said before she joined them in chowing down enjoying their meal. Shikamaru pulled his pack over and started looking in it the other two seeing this followed his example since they didn't really look at the inside past the point of putting a few extras of their current outfits inside.

Apart from scrolls, clothing, and food there wasn't much in them at least they thought so until Naruto opened a pocket and pulled out a case filled with different types of Pokéballs. "What the heck?" Naruto asked as he took off a note attached to the case "Gaki apparently these will be a big help during your mission so I placed them in the only pack with orange on it knowing you'd take it." Naruto read aloud but paused to glare at the snicker Ino made a second ago.

"Sorry."

Ino said making Naruto roll his eyes and get back to reading "According to the lady I bought these from the different type of balls increase your chances of catching certain types of Pokémon. However you're gonna have to figure out which ones help you which way. Jiraiya." Naruto finished reading before opening the case and allowing Shikamaru and Ino to look at them with him.

"We know those ones are Cherish balls thanks to Professor Rowan." Ino said pointing at the two completely red Pokéballs.

Shikamaru opened the book and looked at the different styles of Pokéballs pointing them out as he read "Those two are Dive balls they are used for Pokémon usually found underwater I guess you'll have to go swimming for them to work. Next two are called Dusk balls and are for night time catching or for Pokémon usually found in dark places. Then there are two Great balls which just have a better catching rate than Pokéballs. Those two are Heal balls which can be used to start to automatically heal a Pokémon of any status issue. Next are two Lure balls which are used on water Pokémon you've caught on a fishing rod." Shikamaru paused at that one and looked up to see the same looks of wonder on his teammates faces before he continued.

"Luxury ball which put the newly caught Pokémon in a greater state of luxury as the name says helping to make them friendlier faster. Next are Moon balls which are used for Pokémon needing a Moon Stone to evolve. The blue and black ones are Net balls which are best for Water and Bug type Pokémon. Last four are the Quick ball which are used when you face a wild Pokémon and automatically capture them instead of having to fight/battle them, and the Ultra ball which basically like the Great ball have a greater capture rate than normal Pokéballs. Wow looks like Jiraiya wanted to help you out Naruto." Shikamaru said only to get a huff from Naruto.

"That cheapskate I doubt it most likely the woman was either very attractive or was wearing a very revealing outfit. I wouldn't put it past that Pervert." Naruto said unaware that his words caused said pervert to suddenly sneeze while he was peeping making the Kunoichi he was peeping on charge after him. Back with Naruto and the group they all laid out in their sleeping bags looking up at the stars.

"It's strange isn't it?" Naruto suddenly asked making the pair look at him "We look up at the same sky every night and we never think that it's any different to any other sky in the world. It isn't until you see the different shapes in the sky that people realize they aren't home anymore." Naruto said making the pair of fellow trainers look at him.

_"I didn't take Naruto for the philosophical type."_ Shikamaru thought looking up at the sky and see that Naruto was right the constellations they grew up learning about and seeing weren't in the night sky above them it was a brand new sky.

"Let's get some sleep we've got a big day of traveling and training." Naruto said making the group agree before they all fell asleep in their own sleeping bags. As soon as the sun rose into the sky Naruto was up and stretching Hono and Kitto were next to him while a Shadow Clone held the egg "Up and at 'em people time to start the day!" Naruto called out making Ino groan as she sat up and lifted her eye Hikage.

"Naruto…the sun isn't even fully up." Ino said in a tired voice yawning at the end.

"It's training time Ino wake up." Naruto said with a smile Ino wanted to argue that she needed her sleep but knew that she'd never get Naruto to leave her alone.

"Shika wake up!" Naruto yelled only to sweat drop when the lazy Nara turned in his sleeping bag away from Naruto "Shika…get up or I will force you up." Naruto warned and almost growled when Shikamaru lifted his head enough to pull his pillow up to cover his face.

"You asked for it." Naruto said gaining an evil smile while Ino and the Pokémon moved away at the evil aura seeming to surround Naruto. Naruto or a Shadow Clone of Naruto stood next to Shikamaru moments later holding a large gong and slammed the mallet on it making it ring loudly Shikamaru cried out as he jumped away from the sound. As soon as he landed Shikamaru almost cursed as suddenly a barrage of Shrunken came at him making him jump to avoid them.

As Shikamaru moved around more and more traps activated getting faster and faster until suddenly a fiery pillar rose up into the air a cry of pain with it. When it vanished a smoking Shikamaru coughed out a cloud of smoke over in the distance a pale Ino and worried looking Pokémon slowly raised their heads up from behind a boulder they found.

"Ow…"

Shikamaru moaned "That was your first day in the Uzumaki/Mitarashi patented evasion training program and this is how you will wake up every day that I am forced to wake you up for training." Naruto said smiling.

"Now…" Naruto looked over at Ino and the Pokémon who flinched back slightly at the small smile on his face "…who's up next?" Naruto asked making the fore mentioned people start to sweat bullets in fear.

After what felt like hours to Ino, Shikamaru, and the Pokémon…but in reality it was only thirty minutes…Naruto called an end to evasion training. "Think of it like this." Naruto said ignoring the glares he was getting from everyone "If you can dodge the best I throw at you dodging the attacks of the enemy will be as simple as pie." Shikamaru and Ino both blinked at that.

_"__He has a point."_

They thought together "Any questions before we move on?" Naruto asked and pointed to Shikamaru when he raised his hand.

"Why is it called 'Uzumaki/Mitarashi patented' instead of just Uzumaki?"

"Because a very good friend named Anko Mitarashi helped me create it." Naruto said making both Ino and Shikamaru gain thoughtful looks.

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

Ino asked herself aloud making Naruto chuckle "You two know her as the second proctor of our Chunin exam." Naruto explained suddenly making them remember the woman.

They both paled as they remember the sadistic side of her "Did she…help you create your entire training process?" Shikamaru asked feeling scared at the idea Ino wasn't doing much better if her knees knocking together were anything to go by.

"A bit…but mostly it's me and rarely will you see Anko's influence." Naruto said regaining the evil smile from earlier making both want to cry and scream for their mommies. The sun was high in the sky and we find out three Shinobi trainers on the road two of them covered in bruises while the last leads them with a smile on his face while their Pokémon rest comfortably in their Pokéballs.

"I don't know whether to kill you or thank you for this morning Naruto."

Shikamaru grumbled making the blond laugh at him "Can't let our skills get rusty Shikamaru. Besides there's nothing out here that we need to worry about." Naruto said before slapping his hand over his mouth as the two gaped at him.

"Tell me you did not just do that?"

Ino practically begged "I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Naruto said.

"Damn it you troublesome blonde. You just had to go and tempt fate didn't you?" Shikamaru asked making Naruto chuckle nervously while hanging his head slightly. The group continued to walk passing a watering hole where they stopped and filled a couple canteens before continuing on their way. As they walked however Naruto paused at the sudden sound of a large toad or frog croaking the Naruto walked over towards the sound and found a tall purple toad/gecko cross standing in the water enjoying itself.

Naruto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon before him **_"Croagunk the toxic mouth Pokémon this Pokémon's cheeks hold poison sacs that it inflates creating its croaking sound to intimidate enemies."_** Naruto smiled at that a Poison type Pokémon would be cool to have on his team but the deal was sweetened when he saw that Croagunk was a dual type Pokémon a Poison and Fighting type to be exact.

_"Perfect."_ Naruto thought before taking a Pokéball and standing up slowly moving towards the Pokémon "What is he up to?" Ino asked from her hiding spot next to Shikamaru who just shrugged and watched.

Naruto walked up to the dual type Pokémon and paused when he saw the Pokémon look at him. "Hi." Naruto said lifting his hand up in a simple wave not discouraged when the Pokémon just croaked at him and didn't react to his words. "I'd like for you to join my team." Naruto said holding up a Pokémon the loud smack through the air almost made him turn and see that both Shikamaru and Ino had face palmed.

"Naruto! Professor Rowan said we have to battle and weaken the Pokémon we want to capture not just walk up to them and tell them so." Ino called out as she and Shikamaru walked out of their cover.

"Sounds like a stupid way to gain a teammate if you ask me." Naruto said making both of them blink in surprise.

"Everyone we've met has told us that the Pokémon we gain are considered our team so why fight them to make them join us?" Naruto asked making the two humans and even the Pokémon look at him.

"These guys live day in and day out fighting for survival some of them like the idea of traveling to different regions and finding a new people to battle/spar against. Others would just rather be left alone to live their lives. I'm not ever going to force a Pokémon to follow me or join me I will always give them the option to join me if they want to I'll train them, care for them, be there for them. If not than I will simply walk away wishing them the best…like a true comrade instead of a pet." Naruto said not realizing he was touching all the hearts of those in the clearing.

"Croagunk." Naruto looked at the Pokémon who was moving towards him and stood before him Naruto smiled and held the Great Ball to the Pokémon.

"So what do you say? Comrades?" Naruto asked looking at the poison/fighting type the Pokémon gave him a blank look before lifting one of its hands/fins and tapped the ball making it open.

The three Shinobi watched in wonder as Croagunk was covered in red energy before sucked inside the ball that closed giving off a ping the moment it closed. "Welcome to the team…Dokuken (Poison Fist) I won't let you down as a trainer/partner." Naruto said with a smile before he looked at Ino and Shikamaru who were looking at the blonde in a new light before they continued on their way.

* * *

That's all for now R&R. Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Notice! Read before continuing on!** It has come to my attention that I completely messed up a few things when it comes to the moves of the pokemon in last chapter so I ask you all now to ignore that from last chapter it has been corrected in this one. As you will see later on. Remember if it's not OC I don't own it.

Also in order to help everyone remember the Pokemon teams here they are.

Naruto: Hono (Blaze)- Chimchar, Male. Kitto (Kit)- Eevee, Female. Egg. Dokuken (Poison Fist)- Croagunk, Male.

Ino: Akua (Aqua)- Piplup, Female. Kiba (Fang)- Eevee, Male. Egg.

Shikamaru: Shokubutsusō (Flora)- Turtwig, Female. Hikage (Shade)- Eevee, Male. Egg.

* * *

Chapter Four

_"__Of all the people that had to make me actually question how we got about this mission…Naruto wasn't the one I expected."_ Ino thought looking at the back of her fellow blonde the words he said just before Dokuken joined his team still ringing in her mind. _"He's right though…battling against a Pokémon to capture them does sound more like kidnapping than gaining a comrade. Is Naruto right? Should we instead be focusing on gaining willing teammates instead of more powerful ones?"_ Ino asked herself as she looked at Naruto.

_"Is this what Forehead meant when she told me that there was more to Naruto than what anyone believed back in the academy?"_ As Ino conversed with herself Shikamaru looked around them.

_"Naruto has changed greatly since the academy…*Sight*…which can only mean more work for me in the long run. Man what a drag."_ The lazy Nara thought before he noticed a bird like creature staring at them. _"Let's see what this Pokémon is."_ Shika thought as he took out his Pokédex and activated it pointing it towards the black and white Pokémon before him.

**_"Starly the starling Pokémon. This Pokémon is known to travel in large flocks and is rarely alone. Though small they flap their wings with great power."_** Shikamaru shrugged before the sound of a crow like caw hit the air. He looked and saw a crow like Pokémon land in the same tree as the Starly.

**_"Murkrow the Darkness Pokémon. Murkrow were feared as the alleged bearers of ill fortune. It shows strong interest in anything that sparkles. It will even try to steal rings from women. This Pokémon is native to the Johto Region."_** All three trainers paused at that last bit of information _"That's the first time that's come up."_ they unknowingly thought together.

"Guess these also inform us of where Pokémon are native if we aren't in said native land." Shikamaru said aloud making the two blonds shrug.

"Thinking of gaining a teammate Shikamaru?"

Naruto asked making the lazy boy shrug "The Murkrow maybe not so sure about the Starly…seems more you're type." Shika said making Naruto look at the bird Pokémon.

"I've got a Fire type that will eventually turn into a Fire/Fighting type, a Normal type, a Poison/Fighting type, and an unknown Pokémon egg…a flying type could be a big help." Naruto conceded. Both boys lowered their packs and filled two bowls with food before laying them next to the tree and backing away waiting. Eventually either the smell of the food or curiosity made the two birds fly down and look before they started eating.

"Well this is great. If you two capture them you're count goes to four usable Pokémon for Naruto and three for Shika." Ino grumbled making Naruto and Shikamaru chuckle.

"Actually Ino that may be a good thing." Naruto said making the two humans look at him "Think about it you've got to be a bit more…choosy about the Pokémon you capture since most of them are meant to help gain appeals and such." Naruto said making Ino gain a thoughtful look before shrugging in mild agreement.

"Good point but still I would like to find…" Ino paused as she heard something the looks from the guys told her they heard it too. It bad been a cry it was filled with sadness making Ino move towards the sound wanting to help the poor Pokémon making the noise.

She walked until she found a little green plant looking Pokémon that had tears running down its face _"Oh the poor dear."_ Ino thought walking forward. "Bud?" The Pokémon asked turning towards the noise and saw Ino standing there looking at it with sadness and pity in her eyes. It made the Pokémon look down in sadness once more.

"What's wrong little one?" Ino asked making the Pokémon look at her as it started talking using its name again and again to answer but Ino didn't understand.

"It's saying that it got separated from its family and is scared." Ino jumped slightly looking behind to see Naruto and Shikamaru.

"How do you know that?"

Shika asked "Listen more with your heart than your ears…you'll understand them better." Naruto said making the pair raise their eyebrows but mentally shrugged thinking it couldn't hurt.

"You were separated from your family?" Ino asked getting a nod from the Budew having guessed the name from the way the Pokémon talked.

"Budew…"

The small plant type nodded "Well…would you like to travel with us?" Ino asked making the plant type look at her again surprise in its eyes.

"I'd like you to travel with us me especially. You see the three of us are traveling the region and the other four as well most likely and I would like to have you with us. Who knows we may run into your family on the road…or you could one day begin to see us as a new family towards you." Ino said surprising Shika who wasn't used to seeing such a warm side to the normally loud mouthed blond he knew as a teammate.

"If it helps Ino is more into contest and preforming than battling others." Naruto stated making the Budew look at him before looking at Ino who nodded her head in agreement.

"Naruto's right…I'm not a big fan of fighting unless it's needed." Ino said making Shikamaru nod his head in agreement behind her. The plant Pokémon looked thoughtful for a while before looking at Ino and nodded who smiled and reached for a Pokémon only to pause when Naruto handed her one instead.

"Naruto…"

"Take it. It makes more sense to use this type ok Pokéball for this moment than the normal one." Naruto said as Ino smiled and took the Cherish Ball he handed to her and tapped Budew on the head gently before it was sucked into the Pokéball.

Once it chimed signaling capture Ino stood up and looked at Naruto smiling "Thank you." Naruto returned her smile before the trio was on the road once more.

"I think you just made a good friend Ino." Naruto said making Ino look at him "That Budew needed someone to show some kindness to…" Naruto looked at Ino making her smile at his unasked question.

She took out her Pokédex "Budew is a female." Naruto nodded "She needed someone to show some kindness to her. Once you did instead of flat out forcing her to fight you gained her trust faster than any other trainer would have. Definitely partner material there." Naruto said making Ino returned it starting to realize what Naruto meant.

_"If I had attacked her she would've just been even more devastated and would most likely start to resent me for taking her by force when she was so down. Naruto…you definitely are on to something when it comes to capturing Pokémon."_ She thought gaining a look on her face that made Shika blink in surprise.

_"Is she…? Nah Ino wouldn't start to suddenly gain feelings towards Naruto."_ Shikamaru looked at Ino again and saw the look of interest once more that Naruto missed making him want to sigh. _"Then again…"_ He thought following and keeping his observation to himself. After all it was just too troublesome to bring up…or at least that's how he felt on the subject.

The group continued to walk until the sun started to set making them make camp after releasing their Pokémon. "Akua Kiba I'd like you two to meet Rozu (Rose) she is our new teammate." Ino said making the two Pokémon walk over and introduce themselves to the Plant/Poison type Pokémon who smiled and greeted them in return.

"Shokubutsusō…Hikage meet Karasu (Crow)." Shikamaru said lazily introducing the Pokémon his Eevee just raised a paw in greeting making the crow Pokémon nod towards him while Shokubutsusō sighed but welcomed the new addition.

"Hono and Kitto meet Dokuken and Mokin (Raptor)." Naruto said making the fire type and the normal type happily greet the new editions Raptor returned their greeting equally happy while Dokuken kept the same blank look on his face nodding towards them. "Tonight we're just gonna take it easy tomorrow the tort…I mean training starts so be ready." Naruto said making his new Pokémon nod in understanding while Hono and Kitto shivered slightly but nod as well.

"Can we sleep in this time?" Shika asked only to get a look that just dared him to ask that question again. Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome blonde taskmaster." he mumbled only to get a smack to the back of the head via Ino he grumbled but didn't comment.

"Speaking of training. I'd suggest looking at movies you want your Pokémon to learn to help focus on them as we go." Naruto said taking out his Pokédex and pointing it at Dokuken again.

**_"This Pokémon is Male and has the special ability Dry Skin as well as the egg move Meditate. This Pokémon already knows the moves Astonish, Mud Slap, and Poison Sting."_**

"Dry Skin?" Naruto asked looking over at Shikamaru who already had the book out in front of him.

"According to this that means that Dokuken is invulnerable to water type attacks however fire attacks are just that much more powerful against him." Shikamaru said making Naruto nod in understanding.

"We'll work on that luckily our first Gym battle isn't with a Fire type specialist." Naruto said before looking at Ino "Which also means that Akua gained a sparring partner when she wanted to learn/master a new water type attack." Ino nodded in agreement not wanting to look a gift horse…or toad in the mouth.

Naruto then scanned Mokin **_"This Pokémon is Female and has the special ability Keen Eye as well as the egg move Double Edge. This Pokémon already knows the moves Tackle, Growl, and Quick Attack."_** Naruto's Pokédex said making Naruto nod.

Shikamaru took out his Pokédex as well and rechecked Karasu's stats as well seeing Ino about to follow her fellow blonde's movement. **_"This Pokémon is Male and has the special ability Insomnia as well as the egg move Wing Attack. This Pokémon already knows the moves Peck, Astonish, and Pursuit."_** Shikamaru checked the book and noticed that Insomnia like the name suggest keeps Karasu from being put to sleep with moves that would do so.

_"That will be useful against any of those psychic types that can do such things and the poison types that can use sleep powder."_ Shikamaru thought before looking over at Ino who just scanned Rozu again.

**_"This Pokémon is Female and has the special ability Poison Point as well as the egg move Razor Leaf. This Pokémon already knows the moves Absorb, Growth, and Water Spout."_**

"Poison Point?" Ino asked Shikamaru who sighed as he looked in the book.

"It means that any Pokémon that physically attacks Rozu can possibly be poisoned by it…wow talk about useful." Shikamaru said making Naruto nod in agreement.

"But I noticed that none of Rozu's attacks are actually physical attacks. Mostly status ones." Naruto said making Ino and Shikamaru nod in agreement.

"Yeah that needs to be fixed…hey here's one she can learn that sounds interesting Bullet Seed sends little projectiles from her mouth causing damage. I think we'll focus on that for now." Ino said while scanning her other Pokémon. Akua's stats reappeared "Alright Akua already knows Pound, Growl, and Bubble two physical attacks and one status…I think learning another status for now like this one called Toxic. While Kiba knows Tackle, Tail Whip, and Helping Hand. Naruto think Mokin can help him learn Quick Attack?" Ino asked making Naruto look at the bird Pokémon who cooed in happiness.

"She's in." Naruto said making Ino giggle slightly.

"What about you Shika?" Naruto asked as he saw Shikamaru messing with his Pokédex.

"I'm gonna have Karasu learn Toxic as well. Hikage learn Protect to better boost defense. Lastly Shokubutsusō knows Tackle, Withdraw, and Absorb so I'm just gonna focus on the move Razor Leaf. After she learns it she can help Rozu unlock the move as well." Shikamaru said getting a grateful nod from Ino.

"Hono knows Scratch, Growl, and Dig but no fire moves so we'll focus on learning Ember first than go from there." Naruto said to his starter who nodded looking excited.

"Kitto I'm thinking of teaching either Iron Tail or Shadow Ball maybe both." Naruto said making Kitto yip in excitement at the idea. "Mokin knows two physical attacks and a status move but instead of another physical attack I'm gonna have her learn Protect." Shikamaru and Ino were surprised to hear that Naruto was focused on a status move for the first time but both realized that he was actually a lot better at planning battle strategy if his Shogi game was anything to go by.

"Lastly Dokuken only knows a Poison type move and for a Poison/Fighting type that's not good. So I'm gonna focus on helping him learn the move Brick Break." Naruto said making his team looked at each other all of them waiting for what was to come next.

That night was calm as the Pokémon all spent the time doing their own thing Kitto, Mokin, Hono, Akua, Kiba, and Rozu were playing while Hikage and Dokuken just sat there and watched looking up at the sky during random intervals. Karasu and Shokubutsusō mostly just seemed to relax and talk to one another while the humans set up camp before serving dinner making everyone come running. Naruto leaned against a rock looking in the Information book that Shika had handed over when he (Naruto) asked to see it.

"What are you reading?"

Ino asked "That chapter about the different types of berries that can help keep Pokémon healthy and cure them of some status issues. It's actually filled with so many kinds most are found here in the wild so I figured I'd learn what to look for so we don't have to spend lots of money on medicines. We'll still get the medicines just to be safe but in the long run it'll save money." Naruto explained making Ino blink and almost want to face palm.

_"And I'm the one from the family that owns their own flower store. I should've remembered such things."_ She said as she focused once more on dinner.

While Ino worked on dinner Naruto created a clone and had it take out a note book and start taking notes _"Most of these berries seem useless or just strange like the ones from the Unova region mentioned in here that are rare but don't actually tell you what they do."_ Naruto thought as his clone took notes on the useful information needed.

By the time Dinner was finished Naruto handed copies of his notes to Shikamaru and Ino "These are the only Berries in there we need to focus on for now and I've included a drawing of each berry." Naruto said as the two looked at the notes.

"Aspear Berry which heals the status issue frozen, Cheri Berry which helps recover from Paralyzes, Chesto Berry which helps wake up a Pokémon forced to sleep." Shikamaru started actually impressed so far thinking Naruto had really done his homework on the subject.

"The Leppa Berry is used to help tired Pokémon regain their strength, Lum Berries are rare but can help heal any status issue…huh that's handy…um where was I? Oh yeah. Oran Berries help heal Pokémon that had taken damage from attacks, Pecha Berries are used to cure poisonings, Persim Berries cure the status move confusion, and finally Rawst Berries sooth and cure burns." Ino finished making her blink but nod in agreement that all of these would be very useful in the future and was happy that there were pictures to help her identify them.

"Tomorrow when we're training I'm gonna send a squad of Clones to search the area and see if they can find any of these berries to help."

"Who's gonna hold them?" Shikamaru asked making Naruto give him a deadpan look.

"Ino obviously." Naruto said however the sudden feeling of dread made him look and see that Ino looked mad.

"Naruto please explain why it's obvious I'm to hold the berries?" Ino asked in a sweet sounding tone making Naruto gain a shiver up his spine he looked over only to find Shikamaru suddenly over by his bed roll pulling it over himself like he was sleeping.

_"Coward!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind but let it go "Because you're the only one with any kind of medical training." Naruto said making Ino pause and raise an eyebrow.

"Go on." At the sudden pause of female furry Shika lowered the blanket slightly to watch what was going to happen.

"Well you are the only one smart enough to gain Baa-chan's interest to the point that she would train you to become a great medical Kunoichi. As such makes you the brains of all things medical meaning you're the only one that could possibly truly use the abilities of the berries well. Shikamaru and I would only mess up and bumble about." Naruto said looking at Ino who seemed to be thinking about it.

"You're right it's obvious that I'm the only one that can handle the responsibility." Ino said turning and going back to the fire to finish dinner making Naruto sigh in relief.

"Nice recover." Shikamaru said sitting next to Naruto who glared at the genius but let it go after a few minutes. "I don't know many people that are capable of softening Ino anger before she actually attacks people." Shikamaru said ignoring the look of surprise in Naruto's eyes but was cautious of the smirk that appeared.

"Damn troublesome woman loves just hit me over the head not to mention scare poor Choji being so scared he looks like he wants to run away screaming from her." Shikamaru was really starting to wonder why Naruto's smirk was growing with each word he spoke but before he could continue he heard a voice behind him.

"Ooooh Shika."

The sweet sounding tone made him stiffen up fear building in his eyes "She's right behind me isn't she?" Naruto just nodded as Shika turned almost robotically towards Ino who had a small smile on her face but was holding a collapsible frying pan.

"Oh this is gonna hurt." Shikamaru groan before Ino gave a war cry and charged down on Shika Naruto jumped up into a nearby tree thinking it was safer.

Naruto winced slightly every few hits that filled the area with the metallic clang of the frying pan and Shikamaru's cries of pain "Rule number one…watch what you say around an irate woman." Naruto thought before wincing and hissing at the latest hit.

Meanwhile in the Johto region Choji suddenly felt a shiver up his spine _"Looks like Shika, Naruto, or both are feeling the wrath of Ino…I wish them luck."_ Choji said sending a silent prayer to for his friends' souls.

It was a black and blue Shika that ate dinner with the team that night _"This is why I think she's so troublesome."_ Shikamaru thought in his mind as he felt the bruises on his body, one of his eyes was slightly swollen shut, and two of the fingers on his left hand were wrapped up with a guard since they had been close to being broken.

"What do you think our friends are up to?" Naruto asked suddenly making his fellow humans look at one another wondering the same before suddenly jumping at the sound of something going off. The three searched franticly for the source of the noise until Naruto realized it was coming from his jacket making him raise an eyebrow before reaching into the pockets and pulling out his Pokédex he and the other two looked at each other in questioning looks before Naruto carefully opened the device.

"Ah I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to answer." A voice said making Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru look and see Professor Rowan on the screen before them.

"Professor Rowan?"

They all asked "I called to tell you some important information about your Pokédex that I may have forgotten to mention." Rowan said looking sheepish while Team five gave him deadpan looks.

"Like the fact they tell you which region a Pokémon is native to if you're not in said region?" Ino asked making Rowan blink.

"Well yes that's one of them. Another is the fact that all of them can be used for communication devices as I've demonstrated by contacting you via Naruto's Pokédex."

"How does that work?" Shikamaru asked.

"Inside each Pokédex there is a button with the image of a phone of it press it and a list of names will appear. Mostly your teammates and your fellows from Konoha as well as myself. As you travel you can gain numbers from other trainers and places to keep in contact with one another. Also it allows me to know what Pokémon you have already captured and I must say I'm impressed that you've all gotten at least one Pokémon already and none of them were a bug or full normal type." Rowan's words making the three look at each other in question before looking at him.

"Why is that impressive?"

Naruto asked making Rowan smile as he looked at them "Well it's actually quite common for new trainers to attempt to capture a bug or a land based normal type as their first capture whereas Naruto chose a Poison/Fighting type, Ino chose a Grass/Poison type, and Shikamaru chose a Dark/Flying type." Rowan explained making the group blink in surprise but let it go.

"Is there anything else professor?"

Shikamaru asked "No I've said what I wanted to and mentioned everything I'd forgotten about…I think." the three trainers gain a sweat drop after hearing that last part.

After the screen went blank Naruto looked on his Pokédex "What the hell is a phone?" he asked only getting shrugs back from his traveling companions.

"Star! Starly!"

Naruto looked as he felt Mokin land on his shoulder "What is it Mokin?" he asked only for the bird Pokémon to point a wing at the device especially towards a certain button with a picture of a rectangle like shape with something sticking up from the top. "Is that the phone button he was talking about?" Naruto ask his Pokémon who nodded making Naruto and his friends shrug before Naruto pressed it.

Suddenly the screen was filled with names from his fellow Shinobi "Smart bird." Ino said making Mokin puff her chest out in pride.

"Let's check in on our friends." Naruto said pressing a button making Choji's name gain a highlight before they waited. In Johto Choji and Lee were unknowingly following their friends example in looking for the cause of the strange ringing sound before Choji eventually opened his Pokédex.

"Finally!"

Naruto's voice said once Choji appeared on his screen "Naruto! Shika! Ino! What is going on?!" Choji asked surprise covering his face.

"Old man Rowan informed us that these Pokédex also work as a way to communicate people we were beginning to worry about our friends so we decided to check up on you and Lee first." Naruto said slightly surprise that neither Ino nor Shikamaru bothered to correct him.

"So wait we can use these to keep in contact with one another?"

Choji asked "See that button with a black rectangle with something coming from the top?" Ino asked making Choji and Lee nod. "Press that button when you want to talk with someone you aren't currently traveling with. Choose the name and the call will be made." Ino explained to them making both nod in understanding.

"Yosh! That's wonderful a way for all of us to keep in contact…"

"It only works once every three weeks Lee." Naruto said making Lee suddenly pause and look at Naruto.

"You used you one call for three weeks to check on us?" Choji asked before Lee could speak up Naruto nodded.

"Naruto is truly such a good friend! I will strive to…"

"We also wanted to call and see what kind of Pokémon you have already captured." Naruto once more interrupted making Lee pause before smiling.

"Well my starter was a Pokémon called Totodile, I have an Eevee, a brown egg with a green top, and I just recently caught a Flying type called Hoothoot." Choji said making Naruto nod before they looked at Lee.

"Yosh! My starter was a Pokémon called Chikorita, like Choji I have an Eevee, however my egg is light purple with a brown bottom, and I have attained a Pokémon named Weedle!" Lee yelled they listed to the Pokémon that Naruto, Shika, and Ino had captured and caught up with ideas and such before they ended the call.

"Why did you tell Lee that the call feature only works once every three weeks?"

Ino asked "Do you want the guy calling at all hours just to talk about the 'Flames of Youth'?" Naruto asked making both Shika and Ino shiver before rapidly shaking their heads no.

"Alright I'll call Forehead and see how she and Hinata are doing."

Ino said taking her Pokédex out "I'll call Neji and Tenten and tell them about the story you gave Lee before he calls them and finds out we lied." Shikamaru said making Naruto sigh.

"Guess that leaves me with Dog Breath and Shino." Naruto said dialing Shino who answered rather quickly.

"Ah Naruto-san nice to see you."

"Looks like that Birch guy actually remembered to tell you guys about the communication devices in our Pokédex."

"Mm I had wondered why we hadn't heard from the others besides Hinata-chan. Professor Rowan did not tell you about the call ability."

"Correct." Naruto said making Shino nod before a new face appeared Naruto blinked but remembered her.

"Hey Grace nice to see you. Are Shino and Dog Breath treating you two okay?"

He asked "Shino-kun is very nice and is quite helpful especially since it was with his help that the two of us were able to capture the Pokémon Wurmple that I wished to study." Grace said with a smile.

"That's actually another reason I called all of us wanted to check up on our friends and hear about the Pokémon they had already captured."

"Well my starter was a Pokémon called Treecko he's the grass type starter for Hoenn. I also have an Eevee like the rest of our comrades, an egg that is grey and could be mistaken for a rock if it wasn't for the shape and random movement, and as Grace-chan mentioned earlier a Wurmple." Naruto so wanted to tease Shino for calling Grace chan but decided against it since he probably got enough of that from Kiba.

"And how about Dog Breath?"

"Kiba's starter is the water type starter for Hoenn called Mudkip, like the others he has an Eevee, his egg however is black with silver ridges, and his first capture was a dog like Pokémon called Poochyena. Surprisingly Akamaru and the Pokémon get along very well."

Naruto smiled "How is Kiba's master? Got Kiba house broken yet?" Grace laughed covering her mouth at the joke.

The slight twitch in Shino's eyebrow was the only thing that betrayed his thoughts. "One of these days Shino I'm gonna get you to laugh aloud at one of my jokes." Naruto said making Grace smile.

"We'll see. Either way it is late and we are leaving early since we're nearing Violet city. Be well my friend." Shino said before the screen went blank thankfully Naruto had been able to inform him about the ploy with Lee before it did.

"Still can't get Shino to laugh huh?" Shikamaru asked when Naruto closed his Pokédex only to gain a sweat drop when Naruto appeared near a tree hugging his legs to his chest a depressed cloud overhead.

"Does that happen a lot?"

Ino asked making Shika shrug "Only when you mention the fact that the prankster king of Konoha has yet to get a laugh out of Shino." Shika said ignoring the bolt of lightning from Naruto's cloud.

"Kinda like how you never beat him in Shogi huh?" Ino asked only to blink when Shika took Naruto's place while Naruto returned to normal.

"So what did Hinata and Sakura tell you about their Pokémon?" Naruto asked breaking Shikamaru of his depression as he rejoined his teammates.

"Well Forehead choose a Pokémon called Squirtle as her starter, and so far she's got her Eevee, a pure pink egg, and a female Nidoran." Ino said looking over at Shika who opened the book allowing them to see the Pokémon Sakura said she had.

"Squirtle is the Water Starter of Kanto so I'm not surprised she chose that one. Nidoran however is a poison type and since it's a female it's the blue one here." Shika said showing them two pictures one of a blue Pokémon with large teeth and a purple one with larger ears than the blue and looked slightly meaner with the horn in the middle of its forehead.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked making Ino regain her thoughtful look.

"Turns out she's got four useable Pokémon as well. Her starter is a Bulbasaur, her Eevee, a Caterpie, and a Pikachu while her egg is a cream colored one." Ino said making Naruto and Shikamaru blink in surprise but shrugged after a bit.

"Caterpie we already know about thanks to Grace so that's probably why Hinata captured one. Bulbasaur is a Grass/Poison type, and Pikachu is an electric type. Nicely spread out actually." Shikamaru said making the group nod in agreement.

"What about the two in Unova?" Ino asked Shika who looked at them.

"They agreed with our ploy to reduce the amount of calls Lee makes." Naruto and Ino nodded as well to show that the other two teams were on board as well.

"Anyway turns out Neji chose the Grass type starter Snivy, his Eevee, a Bug/Poison type called Venipede, and a Flying type called Rufflet. His egg is shade of blue with a single spot of cream color in there." Naruto and Ino gained deadpan looked at Shika when he told them this with an uninterested voice but just sighed and let it going thinking it was the best they were gonna get from the Nara.

"Tenten chose the Fire type starter Tepig, her Eevee, a Bug/Rock type called Dwebble, and a Water type call a Panpour. Her egg is blue with two spots of yellow and the back of it has a splash of pink." Shikamaru told them. They looked in the book and weren't really surprised by most of the choices until they saw the type Tepig turned into when they evolve.

"You've got to be kidding me! That girl copied me!" Naruto called out.

In Unova a seething Tenten glared at the second stage of Chimchar "That little copy cat!" Tenten cried out making Neji sighed since he knew what the matter was. Both had chosen Pokémon that turn into Fire/Fighting dual types something neither of them took sitting down…even if neither of them had been there for the choosing ceremony.

Back in Sinnoh a still angry Naruto reported Shino and Kiba's starter Pokémon as well as their teams and looked at the pictures. "So that's why Kiba didn't take the fire type?" Naruto asked as they looked at the picture of a little orange baby chick identified as Torchic the Fire Type starter for Hoenn.

"Probably though the little guy was weak or didn't think ahead…then again I'm not complaining since I can only handle one copy cat." Naruto growled that last part making Shikamaru sigh.

He was silently happy as well _"Who knows what those three troublesome people would've done if it was found out that all three of them took Pokémon that turned into Fire/Fighting types."_ he thought.

"So now that we've called up and checked up on everyone what's the plan? I mean according to the map we'll be arriving in Oreburgh tomorrow?" Ino asked the two males who looked at one another before looking at the Pokémon.

"They aren't ready to face Roark yet and your contest isn't for a week. We'll stick to training even after arriving in Oreburgh since the Pokémon center there will offer us shelter for the amount of time we're there for." Shikamaru said making Naruto nod in agreement.

"Tomorrow after we get to Oreburgh we're gonna have to find a secluded area for a training ground one where we don't have to worry about someone spying on us." Naruto said this time making Shika nod.

"While we prepare for the Gym you'll prepare for the contest…Naruto will help you out if you ask." Shikamaru added getting a glare from the blonde he volunteered.

"I was actually gonna ask for his help anyway after all only the most unpredictable Shinobi of Konoha can come up with ideas that would be both appealing and crazy but still work out great." Ino said making Naruto relax his glare before shrugging.

"Works for me." Naruto said making Shika slightly relax knowing that if Ino hadn't of said that he most likely would've been getting another 'Uzumaki Training from Hell' wakeup call.

The next morning Shikamaru once more cursed the name of Naruto Uzumaki as he found himself once more dodging Kunai and Shrunken this time avoiding the fire trap only to suddenly cry out in pain as he was shocked all to heck from an over powered stun trap.

Shika lay on the ground twitching in pain while Ino and the Pokémon once more peeked out from behind some form of shelter. _"Kami give us the strength to survive this."_ Ino silently prayed not noticing that the Pokémon shared her thoughts only praying to Arceus instead.

* * *

That's all for now R&R Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Hey folks time once again for Shinobi Pokemon Journey. Now recently I've been in contact with Thanatos's Scribe who is helping me create an OC trainer for this story. Now they won't appear in this chapter but will early next chapter so keep an eye out. Today we are also gonna see the first of the Shiny pokemon but if you want to know which ones they get you're gonna have to read and find out. Remember unless it's OC I don't own it.

Current Teams:

Naruto: Hono (Blaze)- Chimchar, Male. Kitto (Kit)- Eevee, Female. Egg. Dokuken (Poison Fist)- Croagunk, Male. Mokin (Raptor)- Starly, Female.

Ino: Akua (Aqua)- Piplup, Female. Kiba (Fang)- Eevee, Male. Egg. Rozu (Rose)- Budew, Female.

Shikamaru: Shokubutsusō (Flora)- Turtwig, Female. Hikage (Shade)- Eevee, Male. Egg. Karasu (Crow)- Murkrow, Male.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" A voice called out in a clearing as a large gust of wind shot out heading towards a young man with black hair.

"Earth style: Earth Wall Jutsu!" Shikamaru said placing his hands on the ground and sighed when a slab of stone shot up and protected him.

"Looks like you've got it down Shika."

Naruto said walking around the slab of stone "Not hard when your training for it included being blasted by large gust of wind or water bullets." Shikamaru said with a deadpan expression.

"I kept them at D rank power Shika man you make it sound like I was trying to kill you." Naruto said before both of them vanished in a puff of smoke. In another part of the clearing the real Naruto and Shikamaru stilled at the information download from the clones "Well that training is done." Naruto said making Shika nod.

Both looked over from their Shogi board and watched as Ino and another Naruto clone talked about ways to help Ino get through the contest appeal rounds. "Still think it was a good idea telling her about your storage seals?" Shikamaru asked only getting a shrug before Naruto placed a tile.

"Checkmate." Naruto said making Shikamaru look at the board and cuss internally at the fact that he was once again beaten by Naruto at Shogi.

"Still can't win huh Shika?" Ino asked as she approached but sweat dropped when Shika went into his depressed pose hugging his knees to his chest drawing circles in the dirt. _"Wow…he really takes that hard doesn't he?"_ Ino asked herself before she watched Naruto's Pokémon walk/fly into the clearing looking both happy and exhausted at the same time.

"Hey team." Naruto said standing up and placing bowls of food and water out for his four Pokémon who all thanked him in their own way before chowing down.

"Hono great job mastering Ember we'll work on some of the other fire type moves after this Gym. Kitto I'm proud of you for mastering Iron Tail so soon and while you haven't master Shadow Ball yet don't give up I have faith in you." Naruto said to his first two Pokémon who both smiled at him and fist pumped calling out making Naruto laugh.

"Dokuken nice job learning Brick Break we'll work on some more poison and fighting moves later down the road." Naruto said making the purple toad croak while eye smiling.

"And Mokin you've mastered Protect even faster than I thought possible so we'll work on Areal Ace and Wing Attack next." The black and white bird cooed in happiness making Naruto laugh again while checking his Pokémon over to make sure they weren't wounded.

"Thanks for helping Kiba learn Quick Attack Mokin that was very nice of you." Ino said walking up to the bird Pokémon and fed it one of the treats called poffins the Pokémon cheered and ate the tasty treat. The other Pokémon were doing rather well on their training as well with Shikamaru using Shrunken as a guideline for Shokubutsusō to learn to use and aim Razor Leaf.

Ino had some trouble at first teaching Rozu Bullet Seed until Naruto came up with the idea of having Hono explain his Ember attack to the Grass/Poison type. Since Ember created mini looking fireballs he thought it would work to learn similar techniques…turns out he wasn't far off. Rozu was almost able to produce a steady stream of the yellow projectiles after Hono talked with her making both Ino and Shika wonder if Naruto's academy standing had been accurate.

Hikage was able to create the barrier needed for Protect quickly thanks to a little help from Mokin so Shikamaru had him join Kitto in her Iron Tail training. The fox like Pokémon surprised Shikamaru again when he saw that Hikage was able to master it again quickly.

"I think Hikage _is_ the Eevee version of you Shikamaru. Seems to grasp things faster than the rest of us and finds it bothersome to work. However…get you motivated and you'll surprise everyone." Naruto had said the day Hikage and Kitto both mastered Iron Tail. Karasu learned the poison move Toxic with help from both Rozu and Dokuken who helped Akua as well although the latter took longer to master the move.

Shikamaru had Karasu move on to Wing Attack to try and unlock the egg move that would be a big help towards learning moves like Steel Wing. Ino's Akua after learning Toxic started to focus on Water Gun which Naruto helped with personally since it involved channeling water to achieve with Dokuken as a living target…who rather seemed to enjoy himself…Akua eventually learned to channel a steady stream of water out of her mouth.

Ino was having her continue to work on it since the move hadn't been mastered yet while her Kiba was more focused on making sure to control the speed of his Quick Attack and his aim. Ino had promised to teach him Shadow Ball after he completely master Quick Attack as some motivational help. Right now as everyone was enjoying a nice rest the Contest here in Oreburgh was in two days Naruto and Shikamaru agreed that the teams will be ready to face Roark in four days. After that they would move on to the next town for a Gym Battle or Contest depending on which was closer and on the same path.

Ino and Naruto had been shocked when Shikamaru read out to them that there were at least 150 contest a year in Sinnoh which is why Ino's ribbon case held Five slots instead of the original Four that is common between the other regions. "Here's a big one as well. A contest known as the Wallace Cup apparently the ribbon is good for not just Sinnoh contest but also Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto contest as well."

Naruto whistled at that making Shika nod in agreement Ino however got pumped "Sounds like a great challenge…especially if Hinata and Forehead decide to show up." Ino kept in constant communication with Sakura and Hinata learning that Hinata while shy was made for the life of a Coordinator according to Sakura. Sakura also was a Coordinator but it seemed that it was harder for most of her Pokémon to learn to trust her making it harder for her to prepare for Contest. The others were enjoying their own paths as well Neji and Tenten were sticking to the path of a Trainer…course it helps that Unova doesn't have contest. Choji and Lee were also sticking to being trainers mainly because Choji wasn't comfortable preforming in crowds as large as the Contest gained and Lee…well Lee believed that while beautiful contest were not in his 'youthful' future unless it was as a spectator.

Kiba unsurprisingly was a trainer through and through however Shino surprised everyone by joining Grace in being a coordinator for the Hoenn region. "I would like to try both separately before making my final decision on what I wish to be." Shino had said in explanation making Naruto, Ino, and Shika nod in understanding when he explained to them over one of their check-up calls.

They never brought their Pokémon up because it had been decided that they would keep their future Pokémon a secret after learning that three of the teams would be meeting again and facing against one another in the Wallace Cup. As they ate a set of pale eyes watched them from hidden amount the foliage able to hear them and studying them. "If you're hungry we've got more." Naruto suddenly said making the stranger jump slightly before the three trainers turned and looked towards the area.

The group looked as a Pokémon walked into the clearing it was a yellow cat like creature with a black hindquarter a short black tail with an orange star at the end. It had an orange ring around its two forelegs, orange tuffs inside its yellow ears, and light orange eyes. _"Who's that Pokémon?"_ Naruto, Ino, and surprisingly Shikamaru asked internally as Naruto took out his Pokédex and scanned the cat like Pokémon. **_"Shinx the Flash Pokémon. The fur of this Pokémon dazzles when it senses danger fleeing when its enemy is momentarily blinded. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity."_** Naruto's Dextra said.

"Wait there's something wrong here." Naruto said making the two others look over his shoulder and see that the picture of Shinx in the Pokédex was different to the one before them. What was orange on the one before them was yellow in the picture, and what was yellow on the live one was blue on the pictured one. "What that…?" Naruto started to ask before Dextra chimed in again **_"The coat of this Pokémon suggest that it is a 'Shiny' Pokémon."_** leaving the three confused.

"Shiny Pokémon?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru took out the book and flipped through it until he found a passage.

"According to Rowan and the other professors 'Shiny' Pokémon are Pokémon with different coats and colors than the originals and are known to be slightly stronger than the others. They are also targeted more often by poachers and thieves since they are considered extremely rare." Shika read making the group look at the cat again.

"So what is Shinx doing out here? This doesn't really look like a place to find Electric type Pokémon." Ino asked. Shinx looked down at that giving Naruto an idea as to why it was in the area.

"You were kicked out of your pack/pride weren't you?" Naruto asked making the Pokémon nod as it started talking never looking up as Naruto sat in front of it.

"What's Shinx saying Naruto?" Ino asked since she and Shika still weren't as proficient in understanding Pokémon as Naruto was.

"The Alpha of Shinx pride ran him out. He along with a few others were afraid of Shinx thinking that his different color scheme would bring nothing but trouble to them. His mother fought to defend him but she was over powered and forced to watch as Shinx was thrown out." Naruto said looking sad and angry at the same time while Shikamaru and Ino had the same looks they couldn't understand being torn away from what they knew.

"What about Shinx's father?"

Ino asked "He's the Alpha that ran him out." Naruto said making the girl blink in surprise before she kneeled down and hugged Shinx close ignoring the way the Pokémon seemed to try and run until it seemed to settle in her arms.

"Want to prove them wrong Shinx?" Naruto asked making Shinx look up at him from Ino's arms making the blonde girl smile at the idea she knew Naruto had. "Travel with me and I will help train you into a fighting machine that will prove to them than instead of problems you could've been the greatest source of protection they ever had. And we'll keep an eye out for your mother maybe help her get away from that bastard of an Alpha." Naruto said holding out a Luxury ball to the Pokémon.

Shinx looked at the ball before looking at Naruto and the fire of determination that burned in his eyes. The same determination that was in its own eyes when it saw its reflection in the water making Shinx smile and raise a paw taping the button of the Pokéball making it open and suck the cat Pokémon inside.

"Welcome to the team…Raibyo (Lightning Cat). You won't regret it." Naruto said before releasing Raibyo out of the ball so it could join his team who gathered around and welcomed the Electric type. Naruto rescanned Raibyo to learn about it better **_"This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Intimidate as well as the Egg move Fire Fang. This Pokémon also knows the moves Tackle, Leer, and Charge."_** Dextra said making Naruto nod as he started looking at the moves it was possible for Raibyo to learn.

"Looks like Intimidate would be rather useful Naruto. Says here that it helps lower the attack stats of a Pokémon during a battle." Shikamaru said doing preemptive strike learning about the ability before either Naruto or Ino could ask him about it.

"You know…we really should walk around the area. This could be a good place to find new teammates especially Ground and Rock types' maybe get a few fishing poles and try for some water type Pokémon." Naruto said after a bit making his teammates realize he was right. Plus this could be the chance they need to catch up to the blonde since he now had six including the egg while they only had four including their eggs.

"So split up and search the areas. See if we can battle others for experience, maybe gain some new teammates. Meet back at the Pokémon Center an hour after sun down?" Shika asked making the two nod before they all stood and grabbed their packs.

Naruto kept his Pokémon out allowing them to enjoy the fresh air as he moved towards the water springs in the area to find a water type. Ino and her Pokémon headed into the woods more trying for a normal type or maybe a flying type before she would head to the water as well for some fishing. All while Shika and his team headed to the mountains a part of him knowing it was the best place to find a good defensive Pokémon since most of his were currently focused on speed and attack power.

Naruto arrived at a nice quiet spot near a small river and dropped a line while his Pokémon just rested and relaxed around him enjoying the time off. _"Wonder what kind of Pokémon we'll find."_ Naruto thought as he just relaxed and was enjoying himself not noticing a shadow overhead…that is until the thing causing the shadow crashed into him. His team of Pokémon looked in confusion at the dust cloud they gathered around their trainer making them cry out before the cloud vanished to see an irritated Naruto drumming his fingers against the ground while a purple bat like Pokémon lay on his back.

"Would you mind…oh I don't know…GETTING OFF MY BACK?!" Naruto shouted the last part loudly making the Pokémon jump off in fright as it stood on its tail looking at Naruto. Naruto got a good look at the Pokémon and saw that it was purple and bat like but it also had two pincers and its tail was like that of a Scorpion.

"What Pokémon are you?"

"Gli Gar Gligar!"

"Gligar huh?" Naruto asked taking out his Pokédex and pointed it at Gligar. **_"Gligar the Flying Scorpion Pokémon. This Pokémon glides through the air using air currents but can't fly on its own. It uses its fangs to inject poison into their targets usually aiming for the face. This Pokémon is native to the Johto region."_**

_"Another one native to Johto?"_ Naruto asked himself remembering that Shikamaru's Murkrow was also native to Johto. Naruto looked up at Gligar only to gain a sweat drop when he saw it trying to hop into the air trying to glide away.

"You fell because the air changed current on you suddenly didn't it?" Naruto asked with a deadpan like voice making the Pokémon rub the back of its head with its claw its eyes closed. _"Let's see…Gligar are considered Ground/Flying type Pokémon. Although I'd argue the last one since it can't fly on its own. What the heck could be fun?"_ Naruto thought before looking at Gligar.

"So Gligar are you looking to get stronger?" Naruto asked making Gligar turn its head slightly before Naruto lifted up one of his Dusk balls. "Well I'd like for you to join my team. You see you look like a very interesting Pokémon and could be a big help in the future. Interested?" Gligar bounced on its tail and looked at Naruto before nodding. Naruto nodded as well before tapping the Pokémon on the head before it was surrounded in purple light instead of red and sucked into the green Pokéball.

After the capture finished Naruto released the Pokémon out and rescanned it **_"This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Hyper Cutter as well as the Egg move Night Slash. Currently this Pokémon knows the moves Poison Sting, Sand Attack, Harden, and Quick Attack."_** Dextra said making Naruto nod as he closed the device and set out some food for the Pokémon after naming Gligar Guraida (Glider) he went back to fishing. About an hour later Naruto finally got a bite a hauled away reeling away trying to tug the Pokémon up until it jumped out with the line showing off an orange weasel like Pokémon with blue fins on its arms and a yellow ring around its neck.

**_"_****_Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokémon. This Pokémon swims through the water it's two tails around like a screw while the flotation sack around its neck helps."_** Dextra said making Naruto look at the water Pokémon who just stared at him. "You're not gonna join peacefully are you?" He asked before getting an answer in the form of a Water Gun shot at him making him duck and roll away.

"Alright Dokuken game time!" Naruto called making the Poison type croak before landing in front of Naruto. "Poison Sting." Naruto called making the frog like Pokémon open its mouth and shoot out purple needles towards the weasel Pokémon who flipped in the air and sent some kind of attack from its tail that disrupted the needles making them hit the ground.

"Now while it's in the air Brick Break!" Naruto called as his Pokémon ran up on of its flipper like arms glowing as it jumped and smashed the flipper into the Water Pokémon's stomach.

"Buizel!" The water type called as it hit the ground before jumping up and shooting Water Gun again.

"Take it and hit it with Astonish!" Naruto said as Dokuken took the Water Gun at point blank range but surprised Buizel when it didn't seem to affect the Poison type at all but didn't get to really think on it as it was hit with the Ghost type move and hit the ground.

"Alright Pokéball go!" Naruto called throwing a Net ball and watched as the Pokémon was sucked into the Pokéball waiting as he watched it shake a couple times before a familiar ping hit the air. Naruto walked over and picked up the Pokéball and released Buizel from within as it looked at him he saw a fire in its eye that made him realize what the problem had been.

"Buizel I'm working on become the champion of this region. Travel with me and I promise you will have strong opponents to face, food in your belly, and will one day be able to rival even the strongest Pokémon." Naruto said making the water type look at him and see nothing but truth in his eyes before nodding once making Naruto smile.

"Welcome to the team…Toshi (Fighting Spirit)." Naruto said as he rescanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex. **_"This Pokémon is Female and has the ability Swift Swim as well as the Egg move Furry Swipes. Currently this Pokémon knows the moves Growl, Sonic Boom, Water Sport, Quick Attack, and Water Gun."_** Naruto nodded at the information before once more taking his position on the river bed and returned to fishing.

Moments later another bite happened however this time Naruto was almost tugged into the water "Oh shit!" Naruto yelled only saved by the flippers of Dokuken that wrapped around him. Soon all the Pokémon that didn't go on four legs wrapped their arms around one another Hono right behind Dokuken, followed by Toshi, with Guraida wrapping his claws around her, and Mokin gripping the ground types shoulders with its talons. Kitto and Raibyo stayed near the Egg that Naruto had brought out just to keep it safe from the Pokémon that was giving the rest of the team such a problem.

"Heave!" Naruto called as he and the others pulled back before being pulled forward. "Heave!" Naruto continued to call as he and his team worked the strong fighter until a shadow appeared in the river.

"Almost got it…one…last…big…heave!" Naruto called as they pulled back they were all on their last legs before Hono suddenly started to glow white. He grew in size and gained a longer tail and blue markings around his eyes his body now looking more like a baboon than a little chimp.

"Monferno!" Hono called out as he helped them tug harder finally making them all fall back when the Pokémon finally appeared. The roar it gave made everyone look to see a giant blue and yellow sea snake like Pokémon Naruto noticed that a few of his Pokémon were actually scared of the Pokémon. He stood up and looked at the Pokémon who roared again before lowering its head and looking at Naruto in the eye he just looked back for some reason feeling as if he was being tested by the large Pokémon.

The only thing to pass his lips was the word "Surio (Water Dragon)." the Pokémon raised its head and just looked at Naruto. Naruto lifted his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon **_"Garados the Atrocious Pokémon. In ancient literature it is said that this Pokémon was responsible for the destruction of an entire village. Warning this Pokémon is considered vicious and brutal approach with caution."_** Naruto looked up at the Pokémon with there still being no fear in his eyes.

"Did you do any of those things? Or are they just judging you for your species?" Naruto asked making the Garados growl softly and move its head in the negative. "You wish to prove them wrong don't you?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the Pokémon that made all of his Pokémon relax around the giant while Naruto nodded.

"I can understand that drive and I'm guessing you wanted to test me and see if I would fear you just like the others." Naruto said making Garados nod once more. Naruto took out a Lure ball "When I catch you you'll be transported to Professor Rowan's but I promise I will collect you soon for training and battles. Surio by the time we are done every one will know that not all Garados are to be feared." Naruto said making the Pokémon roar with glee making him smile as he tossed up the Lure ball and watched as the giant Pokémon was sucked in before it vanished after the capture was considered a success.

"Talk about a long day." Naruto said before a second blinding white light hit the area making him turn and see that not only had Hono changed but Mokin was changing as well. Mokin grew out in size the twirl of its feathers on its head became more swirl like as it grew into a new Pokémon "Staravia!" Mokin cried out.

Naruto pointed his Pokédex at Hono **_"Monferno the Playful Pokémon. This Pokémon uses the flame of its tail to intimidate enemies also using it as but one of its weapons. This Pokémon has also unlocked the moves Mock Punch and Taunt."_** Naruto looked at his starter who was trying to look at all of his new body. "Nicely done buddy. Tomorrow however we're gonna have to work to get you used to your body again." Naruto said getting a nod from Hono before moving on to Mokin.

**_"Staravia the Starling Pokémon. This Pokémon travels the forest in large flocks searching for Bug Pokémon to eat. This Pokémon has gained the ability Intimidate and unlocked the moves Wing Attack and Double Team."_** Naruto was surprised to hear that one of the moves he was gonna work to help Mokin learn was already added but was happy since it made Steel Wing and Areal Ace that much easier to learn. Naruto smiled until his Pokédex rang making him lift it up and see the angry face of Professor Rowan.

"NARUTO! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SENDING ME A GARADOS?!" Rowan yelled loud enough that every bird type Pokémon in the area minus Mokin flew away in fright making Naruto flinch away before looking at the screen chuckling nervously.

Ino was calming walking through the forest enjoying the nice feeling of the area as she looked all around her. _"I need to think about which Pokémon I want to find or capture. Shikamaru suggested a psychic type or two since they come pretty close to my family's signature jutsu. I think I'd also like a water type to train alongside Akua and could be a great help. However…"_ Ino felt her mind wander off as she thought about the bond Naruto had with Hono and the way the two seemed to share the same warm personality.

_"…a fire type wouldn't be so bad either."_ She thought walking through the area until she noticed two beings laying on the ground one was yellow with a fox like face while its chest and shoulders seemed to be covered in brown armor.

Lying against it was a white creature with a green helmet with two pink fins on top Ino almost gushed as she reached for her Pokédex and waiting to hear what Dextra said. **_"Abra the Psi Pokémon. This Pokémon sleeps for 18 hours a day and uses its psychic powers as a radar teleporting itself when it feels threatened. This Pokémon is native to the Kanto region."_** Ino blinked at the last bit since she knew that Hinata and Sakura were currently there and would know about Abra…but would not expect Ino to have one.

_"But more on that after I check the other one."_ Ino thought pointing her Pokédex at the white sleeping Pokémon.

**_"Ralts the Feeling Pokémon. This Pokémon uses its psychic powers to sense the emotions around them normally running when it feels hostility. This Pokémon is native to the Hoenn Region."_** Ino blinked in surprise. _"Just need to see one from Unova and we've seen at least one Pokémon from all the regions."_ Ino thought as she slowly approached the group knowing that both would flee if they felt threatened by her. As she approached she motioned to her team to be quiet as she took out two poffins and set them next to the sleeping Pokémon before backing away slightly and sitting waiting. After a few minutes the smell of the food woke both Pokémon up but they froze when they saw Ino there.

"It's okay I'm not gonna harm you and neither will any of my friends here." Ino said motioning to Akua, Kiba, and Rozu who all nodded to the two psychic types. Once they seemed reassured the two Pokémon grabbed the poffins and started eating enjoying the treats when they finished Ino spent some time with them getting close to them before offering them the chance to come with her.

Both Abra and Ralts agreed mostly because it meant a chance to get more of her poffins after being captured Ino rescanned them starting with Abra again. **_"This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Inner Focus as well as the Egg Move Fire Punch. This Pokémon currently knows the move Teleport."_** When it stopped after that Ino blinked in surprise. "Looks like we've got a lot of work ahead of us…Suripa (Sleeper)." Ino said making the Abra look bashful for a moment before Ino rescanned Ralts.

**_"This Pokémon is Female and has the ability Synchronize and the Egg Move Will-o-wisp. This Pokémon currently knows the moves Growl, Confusion, and Double Team."_** Ino nodded at the information before looking at Ralts who smiled as she moved around the area moving gracefully almost like a dancer. "Dansa (Dancer). How does that sound for a nickname?" Ino asked the white Pokémon and got a cheer making her smile as she lifted the little one and carried it on her shoulder while carrying Suripa since he was currently showing the reason for his name sake.

Ino started walking around the woods again until she noticed Dansa tapping her head making her look at the Pokémon before it pointed off in the distance. "We need to go that way huh?" Dansa nodded before Ino shrugged and started to jog in the direction and arrived to find a cream colored horse with flames around it. It's right foreleg was stuck between two rocks making Ino realize why they needed to hurry over.

"Easy there." Ino said as she calmly walking into the area making the horse look at her and watch her as Ino slowly kneeled down and moved the stones away slowly trying to keep it from panicking. Once the hoof was free the Pokémon lifted it up and moved away but was also favoring it quite a bit. "Hang on I've got just the thing for that." Ino said setting her bag down and getting out her medical supplies.

Her team helped her prepare a bit of medicine and used nearby herbs and plants to create a natural wrapping that would fall off in time. Once the Pokémon was properly bandaged Ino stood up and smile when the Pokémon licked her cheek and started to nuzzle her making her notice the blue flames in place of hair for the Pokémon's mane and tail.

"You're beautiful aren't you?" Ino asked making the horse nicker as it continued to nuzzle Ino. **_"Ponyta the Fire Horse Pokémon. About an hour after birth this Pokémon's mane and tail grow out giving it an impressive appearance. It spends most of its days running in fields in mountains. This Pokémon is native to the Kanto Region."_** Ino was again surprised to hear that another Pokémon she found was native to Kanto but what really surprised her was the picture of Ponyta in the Pokédex. The flames of the mane and tail were orange/red not blue like the Ponyta before her.

_"Another 'Shiny' Pokémon."_ Ino thought looking at the fire horse. "Hey Ponyta want to come with me?" Ponyta answered with a long whinny that made Ino laugh before she took out a spare Cherish ball she had purchased in town and tapped the Pokémon on the head and welcomed them to the team. **_"This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Flash Fire as well as the Egg Move Charm. This Pokémon currently knows the moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, and Stomp."_** Ino nodded as she continued to stroke her new teammate on the muzzle.

"I'm gonna call you…Dasshu (Dash). How's that sound?" Ino asked once more getting a whinny from the horse Pokémon before Ino smiled and returned him so he wouldn't aggravate his injury. "Well I got my wish for a Fire Type Pokémon as well as two Psychic types…I think I'll spend the rest of the time fishing for a water type." Ino said as she and her team walked towards a river nearby but still some distance away from Naruto since she knew he was nearby. She had just settled down on the river bed and dropped her line when she felt a tug making her cry out in surprise but start reeling quickly.

Soon a fish Pokémon appeared it had a brown body with dark browns spots on it and blue fins around it. Ino glanced at it before taking out her Pokédex **_"Feebas the Fish Pokémon. This Pokémon eats just about anything allowing it to live in polluted lakes and springs. Famous for its shabby appearance no one pays it much attention. This Pokémon is native to the Hoenn region."_** Ino looked at the fish Pokémon and saw the way it seemed to shrink in on itself hearing the description making her realize something.

"You've been ignored or told to take a hike before haven't you?" She asked watching as Feebas nodded looking towards the water. It didn't hear Ino move until it felt a pair of arms wrap around it and hold it making it look at Feebas.

"Well I know better. A friend of mine helped me to open my eyes and see that beauty is only skin deep. So if you come with me I will not only treat you kindly but also help you to show the world that you aren't one to ignore." Ino said making Feebas start to make sounds of cheers while slashing close to Ino making the blonde laugh.

"Welcome to the team…Kakusareta-bi (Hidden beauty)." Ino said gently tapping a Lure ball Naruto had given to her against the Feebas and smiled when it barely shook. "Let's see." Ino said as she scanned Kakusareta-bi's Pokéball while she moved away from the river.

**_ "This Pokémon is Female and has the ability Swift Swim as well as the Egg Move Hypnosis. This Pokémon currently knows the moves Tackle and Splash."_** Ino smiled before she heard a loud roar hit the air making her look around her in fear.

When the nose didn't happen again she was beginning to worry until an even louder voice rang out "NARUTO! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SENDING ME A GARADOS?!" when she heard that she sighed. _"Looks like Naruto went and did something to piss off yet another authority figure."_ She thought before she recalled her team and headed towards the area where Rowan's voice came from to see what happened.

Shikamaru lazily walked the path into the mountains nearby avoiding the Coal mines that Oreburgh was known for. Hikage and Shokubutsusō were walking alongside the Nara while Karasu rode on his shoulder. _"As troublesome as this mission is…you can't help but find this place beautiful."_ Shikamaru thought looking around him enjoying the sight and how close he was to the clouds here.

"When I retire…I'm coming back to live here." Shikamaru said liking the idea more and more. _"Yeah. Nice little place find a good woman have a couple kids help raise them than give them tips for their own journeys. If that's what they want."_ Shikamaru thought as he went back to walking stopping at a nearby stream to fill his canteen before noticing a pink slug like Pokémon with rubber tube like things on top of its head and little spikes on its back.

**_"Shellos the Sea Slug Pokémon. The color and body style are different depending upon the area where you find them. Caution beware pressing against the body too much a mysterious purple ooze follows."_** Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that but didn't ask before he suddenly felt something on his leg.

He looked down to see Shellos nuzzling his leg "Guess you're an affectionate little thing." He said not surprised when the little slug gave an eye smile and a cheer. Shikamaru shrugged before taking out a net ball since Shellos was a Ground/Water dual type and used it to catch him "Welcome aboard… Namekuji (Slug)." Shikamaru said before scanning the Pokéball as he walked again.

**_"This Pokémon is Female and has the ability Storm Drain as well as the Egg Move Curse. This Pokémon currently knows the moves Mud-Slap, Mud Sport, Harden, and Water Pulse."_** Shikamaru knew that Mud Sport was a good move to use against Electric types since it reduced the power of Electrical attacks by 50%.

_"Be helpful against Naruto's Raibyo and the last gym leader Volkner."_ He thought as he looked around him but ducked suddenly when something flew past his head and hit the rock next to him. "Troublesome." He internally groaned before looking to see a pink Pokémon turn and charge at him only to pause suddenly making it look down and see that its feet were covered in a shower connected to his.

"Now what was that about?" Shikamaru as the pink Pokémon with a yellow feather behind its head and a group of them around its butt while there were two pale blue medallion pieces on it one on the forehead the other on the Pokémon's chest. "Sneasel! Snea! Snea! Sel! Sneasel!" It called out ranting making Shikamaru wish Naruto was there to help translate but went with the next best thing.

"Karasu mind translating for me?" He asked the crow Pokémon who started crowing to him making him nod since he understood the bird Pokémon far better than his other two. "I'm in its territory and it attacked me trying to drive me away?" He asked making the bird nod.

"You know there could've been an easier way to drive people away than just attacking them. Because as strong as you look it's only a matter of time before you lose a fight and get yourself captured." Shikamaru said.

"Sneasel! Sneasel snea sel sneasel!" Shikamaru looked at his Pokémon and listened to the translation.

"What do you mean no one would try and capture you?" He asked after a bit before he noticed the way Sneasel seemed to deflate before muttering something that Karasu translated.

"Look you up in my red device…oh Pokédex." Shikamaru said taking out said Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

**_"Sneasel the Sharp Claw Pokémon. This Pokémon is known for being extremely vicious and doesn't not cease its attack until its opponent is rendered unable to move. This Pokémon is native to the Johto Region."_**

"So no one would capture you out of fear of what your species was capable of?" Shikamaru asked only to get a small grunt before Karasu pointed to the picture showing that the Sneasel before him was another 'Shiny' Pokémon.

_"That probably doesn't help either."_ Shikamaru thought before looking up at the Dark/Ice dual type "If I release you will you let us be on our way?" He asked the Pokémon looked at him before sighing and saying a single "Sneasel." the Nara took it as yes and released his Shadow Possession jutsu.

"Are you happy living here?" He asked before leaving making the Pokémon look at him wondering what he meant.

"Well you don't seem the type to make many friends but even the hardest of people get lonely once in a while." He said shrugging partly cursing Naruto for making him actually care about others and their problems.

"You could travel with us. As you may have noticed I've got one of your fellow Dark types on my team and I don't doubt that Hikage is on his way to follow." Shikamaru said making the Pokémon look at him and the others. "I don't know what kind of life you have before now but I can offer you food in your belly, treatment when your hurt or ill, and one seriously nuts training program." Shika said making himself and the others shiver remembering some of their 'training' with Naruto.

"That's got to be worth it." Shika said once he regained control over himself noticing that Sneasel actually looked to be considering it before it looked at him and nodded once. "Alright than." Shikamaru threw out a Pokéball and captured the Pokémon once the capture was complete he allowed it out again and scanned it again.

**_"This Pokémon is female and has the ability Inner Focus as well as the Egg Move Ice Shard. This Pokémon currently knows the moves Scratch, Leer, Quick Attack, and Taunt."_** Shikamaru looked at the Pokémon and nodded before giving it the option of walking with him or returning to the ball. When it took a spot on his right he took that to mean walk as he started again hoping that the next one didn't involve him having to deal with almost getting attacked. As he walked he found a small area where he found two Pokémon attacking one another one was black with a large white round head while the other was yellow with a black oval for a head.

_"Looks like a territory dispute…I think I'll hang back and see how this plays out."_ Shikamaru thought as he took a seat on a stone and leaned back against another looking at the sky. After about an hour he looked again and saw that both Pokémon were lying on the ground looking like they were gonna pass out.

_"Looks like this match ended in a tie which means neither of them won."_ Shika thought walking into the clearing and noticing the way the two looked at him almost right away.

"Easy I'm not gonna harm you two…just gonna help you get well." He said taking out his medical equipment that Ino had made for him and forced him to carry. Not that he'd ever admit it but it was a good idea and he liked it. After taking care of their wounds he stood up to leave only to feel something tugging his pants making him sigh and look to see both Pokémon were latched onto his jeans.

"You both want to come with me huh?" He asked making them both nod before Shikamaru took out two Pokéballs and captured them before releasing them and scanning them.

He chose the yellow and black one first **_"Sheildon the Shield Pokémon. This Pokémon polishes its body by rubbing against trees. This Pokémon was went extinct over 100 Million years ago but was reanimated thanks to fossil Pokémon research. This Pokémon is Female and has the ability Sturdy as well as the Egg Move Double Edge. This Pokémon currently knows the moves Tackle, Protect, Taunt, and Metal Sound."_** Shikamaru was impressed to hear that this Pokémon was brought back to life.

_"However I know all but one of those moves were status moves…troublesome I've got some work ahead of me."_ He thought before turning to the black and white one. **_"Aron the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron mostly live deep in the mountains however hunger has been known to drive it close to train tracks and cars. This Pokémon is Male and has the ability Sturdy as well as the Egg Move Dragon Rush. Currently this Pokémon knows the moves Tackle, Harden, Mud-Slap, and Head-butt."_** Shikamaru was impressed to learn that this Pokémon had a Dragon type move as its Egg Move but knew it was gonna take some work to unlock it. "Welcome to the team Shirudo (Shield) and Aianheddo (Iron head)." Shikamaru said pointing to them as he called them by their nicknames. Since they were still tired and needed to recover he returned them both to their Pokéballs and continued this time heading back towards town thinking he had caught enough since his team was now full.

He was at the edge of town when he saw a large beetle like Pokémon against a tree sucking on some sap making him raise an eyebrow and scanned it. **_"Heracross the Single Horn Pokémon. This Pokémon constantly travels looking for sap from trees as its favorite food. Its powerful legs and claws help it generate enough strength to hurl opponents."_** Shikamaru looked at the bug again and saw it staring at him studying him before it turned around landing on its feet and walked up to him.

"Interested?" Shikamaru asked holding up a net ball he had bought in the town making the Pokémon nod before he captured it and waited as he watched the Pokéball transport to Rowan's place. _"Well damn I didn't get a chance to see what it knew…oh well I'll just train out one of my Pokémon and check out Hon (Horn) later."_ Shikamaru thought with a shrug before flinching as a loud voice called out.

"NARUTO! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SENDING ME A GARADOS?!" He looked to see a large group of birds flying away from an area near the river making Shikamaru sigh. "Looks like that troublesome blond did it again." He said making Karasu and Hikage nod while his Sneasel who he named Kori no Neko (Ice cat) looked at Shokubutsusō in confusion only getting a look that said she would explain later.

Once the three trainers met up again at the Pokémon center talked about the Pokémon they captured and their names Shika explaining the abilities as they went. Ino finished first than Shika both wanting to hear about why Naruto was getting yelled at by the Professor. When Naruto finished his tale Shikamaru smirked and held his hand out to Ino who cursed and reached into her pockets and slapped some money into Shika's hand.

"Couldn't have waited to catch the misunderstood dangerous Pokémon till next month could you?" Ino asked giving him a small glare while Naruto gained a little bit of a deadpan look when he saw that he had been the source of a bet.

"Anyway. Our teams are full. We've got new comrades that can help us in the Gym Battles. There isn't anything that could make this day better!" Naruto called only to pause when three beeping sounds filled the lobby making them all reach into their packs and pull out the incubators to see the eggs wiggling.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Shikamaru asked the blonde who chuckled nervously.

* * *

That's all for now folks. R&R Ja Ne


End file.
